Temptations Of A Viper
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Sequel to Resurfacing Past: Becca Cena now twenty-one years old joins the WWE. She runs into Randy Orton and discovers that her old schoolcrush has turned into something much more, a passion and desire like she has never felt. She hears that his primary interest is to bed women, especially the younger talents. Is there more to Randy Orton then meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Becca Cena was now twenty-one years old she'd just graduated college. She'd grown into quite the woman. Her dark blue eyes really got her noticed. Her hair was a beautiful jet-black. Now she was going the family business. She'd just signed a contract with the WWE. She was starting tomorrow. She was very excited but also very nervous. She'd just checked to the hotel the other wrestlers were staying at. She put her stuff in her room. Then she went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi dad." They hugged. She went inside. "How are you?"

"Good." "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok." "I was nervous my first night to."

"Hopefully nobody ties my boots to my locker like Randy did with you." She said laughing.

"Randy's always a joker." "I bet you can't wait to see him tomorrow." John said jokingly.

"Very funny dad."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I thought I would go to the lobby bar."

"Be careful."

"Dad I'm just going to have a few drinks."

"I just know how guys can be especially drunk ones."

"Me to." "I just got out of college." "I'll be fine."

"I know."

"It's just hard to turn dad mode off sometimes."

"I know." "I'm gonna go." "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you to."

"If you talk to mom tell her I love her."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Becca had been at the lobby bar for about hour. She was sitting at the bar. Randy walked into the lobby bar. He saw Becca sitting at the bar.

_"Damn, who is that?" He thought. "She is gorgeous."_

Becca was sitting there. Randy came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You are beautiful, if you don't mind be saying so." He said smirking at her.

"Not at all." She said smiling

"Is this sit taken?" He asked pointing at the stool next to her.

"No."

"Care if I sit down?"

"No." He sat down.

"Can I get you another beer?"

"Sure."

"Another beer for the lady." Randy said to the bartender. The bartender got her beer.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." "So, are you here alone?"

"Yeah."

"Good me to." Becca laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You have no idea who I am do you Randy?"

"No." "Should I?"

"Yeah but I don't blame you for not recognizing me." "We haven't seen each other for about five years."

"I'm sorry I'm drawing a blank." "Did we spend the night together or something?"

"No." "My dad would kill you if we ever did that."

"Your dad?" "I know your dad?"

"You work with him."

"What's his name?"

"John."

"Cena?"

"Yeah." "Remember me now?"

"No you can't be." "Becca?"

"Yes."

"No." He said in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Wow you look…different."

"Is that good or bad."

"It's good." "Are you even old enough to be drinking?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"Twenty-one?"

"Yeah." "How old are you?"

"Forty."

"There's no way you're forty." "You're still sexy as…I mean you still look good."

"Are you hitting on me Becca?" He said smirking.

"Maybe." She said smiling.

"What would your dad say?"

"I don't really care."

"For the record… He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. …I think you're sexy as hell to." When she felt his breath on her neck an instant chill ran down her spine. No man had ever made her react like that before. She was turned on. She wanted more. He leaned back from her slowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Don't tell your dad I said that."

"I won't."

Two hours later Becca and Randy were both pretty buzzed. Randy walked Becca back to her room. They were outside the door.

"That was fun." Becca said.

"Yeah it was." "Don't worry about tomorrow." "You'll do great."

"Thanks."

"Right now I really wish you weren't John's daughter."

"Why?"

"If you weren't I'd invite to back to my room."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well as tempted as I'd be and as attracted to you as I am, I'd have to say no."

"Why?"

"No man no matter who they are, would get me into bed from me being drunk." "Many have tried the strategy and many have failed." "A few were my boyfriends." "I'd like to be fully aware of my senses so I could enjoy it."

"With me you'd enjoy it drunk or sober, believe me." He smiled.

"Oh I'm sure I would." She said smiling back. "I guess we'll never know."

"I guess we won't."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Becca went into her room.

Becca changed her clothes and got in bed.

_"He wanted me. She thought. "Randy Orton wanted me." "If just his breath made me react like that, I wonder what the rest of him could do to me."_

Randy was laying in his bed.

_"Damn, Becca grew up to be sexy as fuck." Randy thought. "I could've talked to her all night." "I wish she was under me right now." "How sexy it would be to hear her moan." "Especially if she was moaning my name over and over.__"_

**There's the first chapter. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Becca woke up. She got ready for the day and spent the rest of her time waiting to go to the arena. As the hours drug by. She thought about how important tonight was. How she'd waited for it for years and now it was finally happening. When it came time she packed up her gear and headed for the arena. Becca's nerves were really getting to her as she pulled into the parking lot. She got out and opened the trunk to get her bag. She was having trouble lifting it. Suddenly a familiar tattooed arm reached in the trunk and lifted the bag up and out. She looked at Randy.

"Thanks. She said.

"No problem." They started to walk towards the building. "How are you tonight?"

"Nervous."

"Scared?"

"Terrified."

"Excited?"

"Yeah."

"Take all those emotions Becca, especially the fear." "Take them and use them to your advantage." "Once you learn how to channel your emotions you can use them any way to want."

"Like you do?"

"Yeah like I do." "Like the emotion of desire." "You know you're not allow to have something and it makes you crave it and need it more." "Forbidden fruit is always more tempting." "You want to taste it so bad but you know you can't."

"We're not talking about being in the ring now, are we?" She said smiling.

"What do you think?" He asked smirking.

"I think we're talking about a territory we should stay of."

"Yeah we should." "The problem is, I don't know if I can." He opened the door for her. They went inside. They walked to catering. John turned around and saw them.

"Hi dad." Becca said.

"Hi Becca." John said. They hugged. "Boy look you found already." "What's up man?" He asked looking at Randy.

"Not much." Randy said.

"We actually ran into each last night at the bar." Becca said.

"You did?" John said.

"Yeah."

"Well at least I know you were with him and not some guy that would try anything."

"I have to go to the Divas Locker Room."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Becca." Randy said.

"Bye Randy." Becca said.

Becca went to the Divas Locker Room. Most of the Divas she already knew. She was particularly close with AJ. AJ had helped train her and had taken Becca under her wing.

"Hi AJ." She said.

"Hi." They hugged. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"Me to."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be." "You're gonna do great." "Ok." "Now as one of the veteran Divas and as your friend, I should advise you of the number one policy in this locker room."

What's that?"

"Ladies!" AJ said loud enough so everyone could hear her. "Tell the newest Diva of the roster Becca, what is the number one policy in this locker room?"

"Stay away from Randy Orton!" They all said together.

"Stay away from Randy?" She said confused. "Why?"

"Randy's a pig." AJ said.

"No he's not I know him."

"You knew him when you were a child." "You're a woman now." "Fair game to him." "The Randy Orton you knew as a child, is not the way he really is."

"What?" "I don't believe that."

"He's already started on you hasn't he?"

"We have talked."

"That's how it starts." Paige said coming up to her. "You talk, he turns on the charm, pours a few drinks down you, then you're in his room." "The next day he promises he'll call you." "The call never comes." "If you see him after that he ignores you completely like nothing ever happened." "He's a heartless bastard." "Don't take my word for it." "Eva Marie." "What type of man is Randy Orton?"

"Love'em, leave,em." Eva Marie said.

"Aksana?"

"Love'em, leave'em." Aksana said.

"Cameron?"

"Love'em, leave'em." Cameron said.

"Rosa?"

"Love'em, leave'em." Rosa said.

"I get it." Becca said.

"Randy's favorites are the new talents." AJ said. "That's why I wanted to warn you." "I know he may seem sweet and charming but stay away from him."

"I get the message."

"Good."

"I have to get dressed."

Becca was in catering waiting for her match to start. She felt someone tap on the shoulder. She turned around. Cody Rhodes was standing there.

"Hi." Cody said.

"Hi."

"I wanted to introduce myself." "I'm Cody Rhodes."

"I know." "I'm Becca Cena."

"Oh John's daughter."

"Yeah."

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." "I wish I could stay here and talk more but I have a match."

"I'd like to talk more when you have the time."

"Ok."

Becca went out for her match. She was debuting against Tamina. Tamina had the upper hand for most of the match. Becca was on the ground. Tamina was going for the Superfly Splash. Becca lifted up her knees just in time. She rolled Tamina up and got the three count.

John was waiting Becca backstage. They hugged.

"You did so good Becca." John said.

"That was so awesome dad."

"I'm so proud of you." "Your mom is to."

"Thanks."

After the show Becca went back to the hotel. She was still trying to wrap her head around what the Divas told her about Randy. She was in the lobby. She pushed the button for the elevator. A few seconds later Randy appeared bedside her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"I caught your match." "You did great." "Thanks." The elevator came they both got on.

"What floor?"

"Five." He pressed five. They didn't say anything as they rode up to the fifth floor. The elevator dinged and they got off.

"So what do you think of the WWE so far?"

"I love it."

"Are people being nice to you?"

"Yeah." "I've heard some things."

"About what?"

"About you."

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"What about me?"

"Well basically that you're a womanizing bastard."

"What?"

"That your favorite thing to do is to get new talents into bed."

"Really?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Do you think that's what I wanna do with you?"

"Sort of." "You have been hitting on me since I got here."

"Well let's be honest." "We've been hitting on each other."

"I am attracted to you Randy."

"And I'm attracted to you, very attracted to you."

"Attracted to me or the idea of getting me in bed?"

"You." "I'm not gonna lie I would like to have sex with you." "One of the reasons I want to so bad is because I know I can't."

"So you would use me if you could?"

"No that's not what I meant." They stopped in front of Becca's door.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm attracted to more then just your body." "I liked talking to you at the bar last night." "I think you're an interesting person." "Plus I don't think I'm the only one that would like to end up in bed together." Becca looked down. Randy smirked. "I knew it."

"Shut up." She said smiling. "You never answered my question." "Is what I've heard about you true?"

"Somewhat yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes, I've done things to women I'm not particularly proud of but it's not as bad as you think."

"Why are we even having this conversation?" "We can ever do anything with each other anyway."

"You're right we can't." "That doesn't mean…He leaned in close to her. "we both don't want to." He took his hand and tucked Becca's hair behind her ear, leaving his fingers on her neck for a few seconds. Becca felt that same instant chill down her spine.

"I, um, ahem." She said clearing her throat and blushing "I should go in now."

"Ok." Randy said smirking at how he made her react.

Becca unlocked her room and went inside.

_"Oh my god how the hell does he do that?" Becca thought "He turns me on so much." "Maybe a little to much." "I've always taken things slow with guys but with him I feel different." "Like with him I'd let myself lose control and let him take me over completely." "I know what I've been told about him but he is so sexy."_


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed. Becca loved being in the WWE. She'd known pretty much everyone in the company but now she was beginning to become friends with them. She was also doing her best to remember the other Divas warning to her about Randy. There was also another part of her that wanted to ignore that warning completely. She had a strong attraction to him despite what she knew. An attraction she had to keep a secret, especially from John. Cody Rhodes was outside John's hotel room door. He knocked. John answered.

"What's up Cody?" John asked.

"Can I come in?" "I want to talk to you about something."

"Come in." He went in. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, Becca."

"Becca?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of." "Why?"

"I'd like to ask her out."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you came to get permission from me?"

"We've known each other a long time." "I just wanted to make sure you were cool with it first before I asked her."

"It's fine." "As long as you treat her right."

"You know I will."

An hour later Becca was in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. Cody was standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Hi Becca." He said.

"Hi."

"These are for you." He handed her the roses.

"That's very nice of you." "Thank you."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight, after the show?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "I'll pick you up here around nine?"

"Ok."

"Alright." "I'll see you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Becca went to the arena. She was in the Divas Locker Room.

"Have any plans after the show Becca?" AJ asked.

"I have a date actually."

"Oh god, please tell me not with Randy."

"No, not with Randy."

"Who?"

"Cody Rhodes."

"He's a good guy."

"So no warnings to stay away from him?"

"None at all." "When did he ask you?"

"Today." "He came to my room with roses and asked me to dinner?" "I think he likes me."

"Do you like him?"

"He's cute."

"You'll have to call me and tell me how it goes."

"I will."

Becca went to catering to get a drink.

"Hi Becca." Randy whispered in her ear from behind her. She jumped but that same chill ran down her spine.

"Hi."

"Did I scare you?

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you wanna be seen talking with me?" "I might corrupt you." He said jokingly.

"Well you are a womanizer but I'll take my chances."

"I am not."

"What do you mean you're not?" "You admitted to me that you are."

"No I didn't." "I said I've done things to women I'm not proud of." "There's a difference." "Look I'm gonna be at the lobby bar tonight." "If you just happen to be there to maybe we can have a few drinks and talk."

"Yeah "talk" because that's what you wanna do right?"

"Is that what you wanna do?" He said smirking.

"Randy, stop." She said smiling.

"No seriously, just talk." "I swear on Alanna's life." "Come on."

"I can't."

"You don't trust me that much?"

"I can't because I have a date."

"With who?"

"Cody Rhodes."

"Becca don't go out with him."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to."

"Randy, are you jealous?"

"If I say yes does that change anything?"

"No."

"Fine." "I have a match." Becca could tell he was hurt and that he was trying to hide it.

"Randy wait."

"Have fun tonight." _"I guess that's what I get for actually starting to like someone."_ He thought as he walked away.

After the show Becca was in her hotel room waiting for Cody to pick her up. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant. They were sitting at a table.

"Don't worry about price or anything." Cody said. "Get what ever you want?"

"Ok."

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with everything and go from there."

"That could take all night."

"I don't mind." "I have nowhere else to be." He smiled at her.

They sat at the restaurant and talked for to hours. Cody was walking Becca back to her room.

"That was a delicious meal." Becca said. "The company wasn't to bad either." She said smiling at Cody.

"Neither was my company." "As a matter of fact, I think you're terrific." They stopped outside her door. "Can we do this again?"

"Yes but there's something you should know." "I like to take things slow in a relationship." "Not that we're in a relationship yet but if you're the kind of guy that likes to rush into stuff, then this won't work because I'm not that kind of woman."

"It's fine." "I can deal with that."

"Ok."

"Would it be alright with you if I kissed you goodnight?"

"Sure." He kissed her. She smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Becca went into her room. She got changed and got in bed.

_"I had fun tonight." She thought. "Cody's a good kisser." "I wonder what Randy's kiss would be like." "I think I hurt Randy's feelings." "I hope he's ok."_

Randy had just returned from the lobby bar. He brought a random woman with him. They were making out on his bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and put her hands inside it.

"Oh Becca." He moaned against her lips.

"Who?" The woman said breaking the kiss.

"Oh fuck." "I'm sorry." "Your name's Courtney isn't it?"

"Yes you bastard!" "I'm outta here. She left.

_"What the fuck's wrong with me?"_ Randy thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Becca woke up. She still felt bad about hurting Randy's feelings last night. She was planning on apologizing to him at the arena tonight. She was just about to change out of her pajamas when there was a knock at the door. She answered it. AJ was standing there.

"Hi." Becca said.

"You never called me last night to tell me how your date went."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"So?"

"We had a lot of fun." "He's nice." "I like him."

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Yeah."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Yeah it was nice." She said smiling.

"Aw." "Becca has a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet."

"Let's just see if he can deal with taking it slow." "That's why most of my relationships haven't worked out." "They always say they can do it but they never do."

"I know." "I think Cody will be different."

"I'm hoping so."

"I am so glad you didn't fall in with the wrong crowd."

"Like Randy?"

"Yeah like him." "I was so afraid he was gonna get to you."

"I know."

"I'd never want you to hurt like that." "I've seen what he's done to the other girls."

"Yeah."

"Well I'd better go pack." "We have a flight in a few hours."

After they landed in Michigan, Becca checked into the hotel and went to the arena. She decided to go see John. She went in his locker room.

"Hi dad." She said.

"Hi Becca."

"What's up?"

"Nothing." "Just got off the phone with your mom." "James really misses you."

"Aw." "I'll have to give him a call."

"I talked to Emma, Taylor and Amanda last night." "They said they love you and miss you."

"I miss them to."

"Speaking of last night, how was your date with Cody?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard it through the grapevine."

"We had fun."

"Good." "Was he a gentleman?"

"Yes he was."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Dad."

"Sorry." "Are you seeing each other again?"

"Yes."

"Uh-oh." "We're not talking about my future son-in-law are we?" John said jokingly.

"Dad, we've only had one date."

"You never know." "I found the love of my life, when I was your age."

"I know." "I'm gonna go to catering."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Becca went to catering. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi Cody." She said.

"Hi." "Would you like to go out again tonight?"

"Tonight's not good." "I have other plans." "Tomorrow night?"

"Sure." "Can I call you later?"

"Yes." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye." Becca walked away.

Becca had just somewhat lied to Cody. She was planning on having other plans. She just didn't have them yet. She was looking for Randy. She finally found him sitting all alone on a crate. He looked at her.

"Did you have a good time with Cody last night?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." "I know I hurt your feelings."

"I don't have any feelings." "I'm just a womanizing bastard." "Remember?"

"Randy." She grabbed his hand and held it. "I'm sorry." "I'll tell you what." "If I happened to be at the lobby bar by eleven-thirty and you just happen to show up a few minutes later, maybe we can talk." "If you promise to behave."

"Don't do me any favors."

"Fine." "Forget it." She let go of his hand, turned around and started walked away. "I can't believe I said no to Cody to spend time with you." Randy hopped off the crate and hurried in front of Becca.

"Wait." "You blew off Cody tonight to spend time with me?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah." "Bye."

"Becca wait." "I'm sorry." "I was upset." "What time are you gonna be there?"

"Eleven-thirty."

"Would it still be alright if I just happen to show up?"

"Yeah." "As long as you behave yourself."

"I'll behave I promise."

"Good." "Bye."

"Bye."

At eleven-thirty exactly Becca was down in the lobby bar.

"Becca funny running into you here." She heard Randy say. She looked over and saw him sitting at a table.

"Why Randy." "It's nice to see you again." She said as she was walking over to him. "What are you drinking?" She asked as she sat down.

"Coke."

"Rum and Coke?"

"Nope just plain old Coke." "That was my brain won't get all cloudy and you won't be able to try any of your moves on me." He said smiling.

"Me?" "I think you have that backwards." "Womanizer." She said jokingly.

"You claim I'm a womanizer and yet, who asked who out?" He said grinning.

"I didn't ask you out."

"You didn't?"

"No." "I told you I was going to be here at a certain time and you just showed up."

"I don't really feel like drinking tonight but I'm starving." "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Oh no." "No see we can't do that." "John would kick my ass." "I'm just taking a co-worker to a business dinner."

"Business dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Randy smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." "I just love business dinners."

They went out to the parking lot. They were getting in Randy's car. He opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

They were driving.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Well this place isn't as nice as where Cody took you I'm sure." "They have the best food though."

They went to an all-night diner. They were sitting at a booth acrossed from each other. They were eating there food.

"You were right." Becca said. "This place does have the best food."

"I told you." "I'm gonna be paying in the gym for drinking this chocolate milkshake tonight."

"What are you talking about?" "You look great." "I mean no one would ever guess you were forty and had a twelve year old daughter." "I bet you're a great father."

"I do love that little girl." He said smiling with pride. "I've always wanted more kids." "I just haven't found the right woman."

"It seems to me that the last thing you want is a monogamous relationship."

"No, I want monogamy with the right woman." "What about you?" "How come you don't have a boyfriend already?"

"I want that special kind of love." "Like the love my parents share together."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yeah but they didn't love me." "They said they did but they didn't." "I guess I haven't found the right one yet either."

"Do you think Cody's it?"

"Randy, it was one date."

"You never answered me." "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes I did." "I'm also having fun right now." She smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm glad."

Randy was walking Becca back to her room. They stopped in front of her door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Randy said.

"Me to." "I never knew business dinners could be so much fun."

"Me either." "Thanks for coming out with me tonight." "It meant a lot to me."

"Anything for business."

"Becca I've been good tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Please, let me kiss you."

"Randy we can't."

"You don't even have to kiss me back." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. That chill ran down her spine. "I want to kiss you." "I need to kiss you."

"This is a bad idea." She said as she was slowly drifting closer to his lips.

"Maybe but I can't help myself." They slowly were coming closer to each other. They both closed there eyes. Suddenly Becca's cell phone rang. She took Randy's hands off of her and answered it.

"Hello?" "Hi Cody." She unlocked her room and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed. Becca and Cody had gone on several more dates but they still weren't a couple. As much as she liked Cody, Randy was always in the back of her mind. She'd kept thinking what would've happened if they hadn't of gotten interrupted. Everyone had an early morning flight to Missouri where Raw was taking place tonight. Becca had just gotten to the hotel. She was putting some of her clothes away. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. Cody was standing there.

"Hi Cody."

"Hi." "Are you busy?"

"Not really."

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant in the hotel.

"How are you this morning?" Cody asked.

"Good." "A little tired but good."

"Good, now that I'm with you." He said smiling.

"Aw that's sweet."

"I took you to breakfast today because I wanted to take you to dinner tonight but I have a really busy day tomorrow."

"Autograph signings?"

"Yeah, all morning."

"I had my first autograph signing last week." "It was crazy but great."

"Yeah they can get pretty hectic." "I bet you have a lot of men fans."

"Yeah but what excites me the most are the children." "I love seeing there happy, excited faces."

"I know I'm definitely a fan of yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're definitely the cutest fan I have." She said smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you two." John said coming up to the table.

"Hi dad." Becca said.

"Hi John." Cody said.

"What are guys up to?" John asked.

"Just having breakfast." Becca said.

"Well you guys have a good time." "I'm off to the gym."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." "Bye Cody."

"Bye John." Cody said.

Cody walked Becca to the elevator. He had to leave.

"Cody are you intimidated by my dad?" Becca asked.

"I have been finding myself more nervous around him."

"I'm not surprised every guy I start talking to acts nervous around my dad."

"I think it's because I wanna impress him."

"He already likes you."

"I know." "I gotta go." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Becca was in catering all by herself. Randy was going to go up to her but stopped when he saw Cody going up to her. Randy hid so they wouldn't be able to see him but he could see them. Becca's back was to Cody so she couldn't see him. He held a brown teddy bear out in front of her.

"Help me Becca." Cody said in a high-pitched voice pretending to be the bear. "I need a home."

"Cody." She said laughing as she turned to face him.

"Seriously he wants to go home with you." Cody said in his normal voice.

"Ok." She took the bear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

After the show Becca went back to her hotel room. She'd been there for about fifteen minutes. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Come outside." Randy said.

"Randy?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get this number?"

"Just come outside."

"Ok."

When she went outside she found Randy sitting on a Harley.

"Nice bike." Becca said. "Yours?"

"Yep I went home and got it." "Come on." "Let's go for a ride."

"I don't know." She said nervously. "I've never been on one before."

"Come on it's fun." "I won't let anything happen to you." "I promise."

"Ok." She got on.

"Put your hands around my waist."

"Like this?" She asked as she put her hands around his waist.

"Yeah, just like that." He said smirking. "Hang on." He started the bike and they took off.

They rode around for awhile finally stopping at a lake. They were still sitting on the bike but Randy was facing Becca now.

"You were right." Becca said. "That was fun."

"See?"

"It's beautiful here."

"Not half as beautiful as you." Becca looked at him and smiled.

"That's sweet but every time you're sweet to me like that, I can't help but wonder, is it genuine or just a deploy to get me in bed."

"It's genuine." "Becca, I like you."

"I want to believe that." "I do."

"If you don't trust me, why are you here with me?"

"I don't want to believe everyone else." "I want to prove them wrong." "Somewhere inside you is a sweet guy." "You've shown me glimpses from time to time."

"Becca."

"What?" Very quickly his lips were on hers. He moaned against them the second they touched. He loved tasting her lips. He was kissing her intensely and passionately. She cupped her hands around his face, kissing him back in the same way, enjoying his taste just as much as he was enjoying hers. They couldn't get enough of each other. When they finally broke they were gasping for air.

"Wow." She said. Randy smirked.

"Yeah." "Come on let's get my back to the hotel."


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Becca and everyone else had a couple days off. Becca decided to come home with John and surprise Andrea and James. John and Becca walked through the door.

"I'm home." John said.

"I'm in the kitchen." Andrea said. John and Becca went into the kitchen. Andrea's back was to them.

"You're gonna love me baby."

"I already love you."

"Well you're gonna love me more." "I brought home a houseguest." Andrea turned around. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Becca." She said happily.

"Hi mom." Becca said.

"Hi." They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Where's James?"

"At his little league practice but he should be home any time now." Just then the front door opened.

"I'm home mom." James said. "Where's dad?"

"I'm in the kitchen with mom." John said.

"Hi dad." James said as he started walking into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen he saw Becca. "Becca!" He said excitedly. He ran to her and they hugged.

"Hey buddy." Becca said. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to."

"I watch you and dad on TV every Monday."

"Cool." "How was your practice?"

"Good."

"That's good."

An hour later Becca was helping Andrea with dinner.

"So Becca anything you wanna share?" Andrea said smiling.

"About what?"

"Anyone special in your life?"

"Ah, I see." She said smiling. "What did dad tell you?"

"Just that you've been spending an awful lot of time with Cody Rhodes lately."

"Yeah I have."

"So?"

"I like him." "He's a great guy." "He's sweet and nice and he makes me laugh."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Not yet." "I could see it going that direction though." "I think Cody would make a great boyfriend."

"So why isn't he your boyfriend yet?"

"I don't know."

"Your dad says you two make a cute pair."

"Dad said that?"

"Yep."

"Boy imagine that." "If I get together with Cody, it will be the first time dad's actually liked someone I'm dating."

"I know."

A few hours later Becca was getting ready to go to bed. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Cody said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go to bed."

"Ok." "Well I was just calling to tell you I'm thinking about you and I miss you."

"Aw." "I miss you to."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Andrea and John were laying in bed.

"I'm so glad you brought Becca with you." Andrea said.

"Yeah." "Having her home is like old times."

"I talked to her about Cody." "She really seems to like him."

"Yeah she does."

"When she first started working with you, I was afraid Randy would try to go after her."

"Randy knows better." "I'd kill him."

"Don't get me wrong." "I love Randy, he's great but the way he treats women is just detestable."

"Yeah but that's just Randy." "Don't worry he wouldn't dare lay one finger on Becca."

"I would hope not."

The next morning Becca woke up. She sat up in bed and checked her phone. It said she had a missed call from Randy and a voicemail. It said that the voicemail was left at one-thirty in the morning. When she checked it this is what it said.

"Hi Becca." Randy said. "I'm sorry I know it's late and you're probably sleeping." "Hopefully you're dreaming of me." "I can't sleep." "I keep thinking about you and our kiss." "I really liked it, a lot." "I, um I miss you." "See you at work." "Bye."

Becca smiled.

Becca decided to get together with her friend Gwen. They met for lunch. They were sitting at a table.

"I'm glad you called." Gwen said. "It's been so long."

"To long."

"What's going on with you?"

"The job keeps me pretty busy."

"Seeing anyone?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"You know who Cody Rhodes is right?"

"Yeah."

"We've been talking and went on dates but he's not my boyfriend yet."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Yeah."

"What's the problem then?"

"Well he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend." "Plus there's another guy." "No one knows about him."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"What?! Gwen said in disbelief and shock. "No."

"Yeah."

"Has he taken you out?"

"Yeah." "We had a nice time." "We always have a nice time when we're together." "There are a few problems though."

"What problems?"

"Well other then my dad, the first night I went to work for the WWE, all Divas told me to stay away from Randy."

"Why?"

"They said he's a womanizing bastard and that he's favorite thing to do is to get new talents into bed."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yeah he said it was somewhat true but not as bad as I thought."

"Do you trust him?"

"I want to trust him but I don't."

"Then why even bother with him?"

"He can be so sweet." "He says he likes me."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Do you think he wants to have sex with you?"

"He says he would like to have sex with me."

"Do you wanna have sex with him?"

"Yeah." Becca said trying to hide her big smile but it didn't work.

"Becca." Gwen said surprised. "I don't believe it." "What happened to your "take it slow" approach." "I can't believe you of all people just wants to hop in bed with someone."

"Gwen, I don't know what it is about him." "He turns me on." "If I hadn't of been warned about him, I probably would've slept with him already." "He is such a good kisser."

"You've kissed?"

"Yeah three days ago." "We were in Missouri where he lives." "We were doing Raw." "After the show he called me and told me to come outside." "When I went out there he was sitting on his Harley." "We went for a ride." "We stopped at this beautiful lake." "We were sitting on the bike talking, then we kissed." She said smiling.

"You're in trouble Becca." "If I were you I'd go for Cody." "He seems like the least likely to break your heart."

Two days later Becca was at a hotel in Kansans. There was no show until the next day. Becca decided to go out. She went to a club and got drunk. She was so drunk by the time she left she had to call a cab to get back to the hotel. It was eleven o' clock at night. She was stumbling back to her room. She fell on the floor against the wall with a loud thud. Randy came around the corner.

"Becca, why are you on the floor?" Randy asked.

"I'm drunk."

"Come on, let's get up." He helped her up. She walked the few feet to her door. She was trying to use her key.

"Randy, I can't um-

"Here." He took the key and unlocked the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." "I'm gonna walk behind you to make sure you don't fall again."

"Ok." They went inside. "I need to go to bed." She stumbled to her room. She pulled back the covers and got in bed. She was sitting up. "Here I am in bed." Randy sat on the edge of the bed. "Where you've always wanted me right?" She said smiling. "I got your voicemail the other day." "I missed you to." She kissed him. "Do you wanna have sex Randy?" "I do." "I'll let you." "Come on." Randy was taken by surprise. He had a look on his face like he was trying to decide what to do.

"I, um." _"Shit what do I do?" He thought. "Of course I want to have sex with her." "I want her so fucking bad." "Should I though?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Becca woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her bed alone, fully dressed in the clothes she went out in last night. There was a piece of paper laying on the pillow next to her. She picked up. It read.

Dear Becca,

I hope you're feeling good this morning. I'll be back soon. I took one of your room keys so I can get back in. I promise we didn't do anything. I slept on the couch.

- Randy

_"Randy?" Becca thought. "Why was Randy here?" "Wait." "Oh god."_

**Flashback**

**"Do you wanna have sex Randy?" Becca said. "I do." "I'll let you." "Come on."**

**"I um-**

**"I promise I won't tell my dad."**

**"Becca we can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"You're drunk."**

**"So?" "I want this Randy." "I want you."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why are you saying no?" "I'm giving you what you want."**

**"Not like this." "It's not right."**

**"Right?" "Since when do you care about that?"**

**"Since right now."**

**"Alright." "I guess I'm not good enough for you." She said disappointed.**

**"It's not that." "If anything, I'm nowhere near good enough for you." "What I want you to do is to go to sleep." "Ok?"**

**"Ok."**

**"I'm gonna spend the night incase you need anything."**

**"Wanna sleep in here with me?" She said smiling.**

**"No." "I'm gonna sleep on the couch." He grabbed a pillow and blanket. "Goodnight Becca."**

**"Goodnight Randy."**

**End Of Flashback**

Becca changed into some fresh clothes and went out into the living room. The pillow and blanket Randy used were still on the couch. Becca folded up the blanket and put the pillow and blanket back in the bedroom. Then she returned to the living room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Randy walked through the door holding a cup holder with two coffees inside.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Randy sat down next to her.

"Coffee?"

"Yes." "Thank you."

"I didn't know if you liked cream or sugar." "So I got both."

"I take cream." She took the cream put it in her coffee and took a sip. "That's good." She put it on the coffee table.

"Still wanna have sex with me?" Randy asked smirking.

"I can't believe I did that." "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have minded had you been sober."

"I still can't believe you didn't have sex with me."

"It was hard for me to walk away."

"I know."

"I knew I had to though to show I'm not the uncaring bastard you think I am." He sat his coffee down on the table.

"I don't think you're an uncaring bastard." "I just don't trust you."

"Not even after last night?"

"Maybe after last night I can start trusting you, a little." "I just, I really like you and given your reputation, I always wonder if you'll hurt me."

"I don't blame you for being skeptical." "If it would've been anybody else asking me to sleep with them last night, I would've done it with no hesitation whatsoever."

"Then why didn't you with me?"

"You're different." "I know that sounds like a line but it's not." "I swear." "I have broken a lot of women's hearts for my own selfish needs." "I admit." "I don't want it to be like that with you."

"Why are you the way you are?"

"When I married my ex-wife Samantha, I thought I'd be happy for the rest of my life." "We had Alanna and we became a family." "Over time we just gradually fell out of love." "That hurt me so much because I really loved her." "After that I shut my feelings off so no one could hurt me ever again." "I'm not the mean, cold-hearted person everyone thinks I am." "I'm just someone who knows pain." "A pain I never want to feel again, so I hide my heart away." "I care about you Becca." "I haven't cared about anyone in a long time."

"You're telling the truth."

"Yes I am." She hugged him.

"I know that was hard for you to say."

"It was." She kissed him. "What was that for?"

"For last night." "For not doing anything when you easily could've." "That shows me you respect me."

"I do." They kissed. It quickly became more passionate. Without thinking about it Randy laid Becca back on the couch. He started kissing her neck. She moaned as his hands slowly went down her body. They kissed again as she felt his right hand go under her shirt and touch her bare skin. A chill shot down Becca's spine like a lightening bolt. Randy's hand was slowly moving up Becca's body heading for a place he'd been longing to touch. Suddenly she stopped him and broke the kiss. "What's a matter baby?"

"There's something you should know."

"Ok." He could tell she was nervous. "It's ok." "Just tell me."

"I'm- There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." John said. Becca and Randy both got looks of horror on there faces.

"Oh shit." Becca whispered to Randy. "Go hide in the bathroom." Randy got up and hid in the bathroom.

Becca went to the front door and opened it.

"Hi dad." Becca said.

"Hi." "Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure." "I just have to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Ok." Becca shut the door.

Becca went into the bathroom. Randy was standing there.

"My dad wants to take me to breakfast." Becca said.

"Ok." "Bye." He kissed her.

"Bye." She said smiling.

Later that night at the arena Randy went right into Stephanie and Triple H's locker room.

"Thanks for knocking." Stephanie said.

"Steph I need to talk to Paul."

"About what?"

"It's personal."

"I can take a hint. Stephanie left.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"Paul I don't know what to do." "I'm falling in love with someone I shouldn't be falling in love with at all."

"Falling in love?" "You? "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm serious." "I'm so confused." "If I pursue what I'm feeling with her I could lose one of my best friends."

"Who is she?"

"You're sworn to secrecy."

"I won't say a word."

"It's Becca Cena."

"Randy, no." "Not John's daughter."

"Yeah."

"Dude are you out of your fucking mind?" "John will kill you."

"I know but she is great." "I'm falling in love with her." "I haven't felt this way since Sam."

"Randy listen to me, you've got to stop it now." "Before you and everyone else gets hurt with no going back."


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed. Becca was in her hotel room getting ready for the day. There was a knock at the door. Becca answered it. A man was standing there with roses.

"Becca Cena?" He asked.

"Yes."

"These are you for you."

Becca took the flowers. There was a card inside. It read.

These aren't from Cody.

Becca smiled knowing exactly who they were from. She went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Come on in." She went in and shut the door.

"I got a delivery of roses a few minutes ago."

"Oh, you did?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah." "Do you know anything about them?"

"I might." "Did you like them?"

"Yes." "They're beautiful." She kissed him.

"Ooh flowers earn me kisses." "I'll have to remember that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I have to go to autograph signing in a few minutes."

"Alright."

"In the meantime." "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'll take another kiss."

"What's the magic word?"

"You're beautiful."

"That's not it but it'll do." They kissed. It was slow and passionate.

"I love kissing you." Randy mumbled against her lips. "I could kiss you for hours."

"Is that all you'd like to do with me for hours?" She said laughing against his lips.

"You bad girl." "You better not get me started." Slowly she felt hands move down to her ass.

"Randy." She giggled against his lips.

"What baby?" Becca broke the kiss.

"Feeling me up huh?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "You feel really good to." "The way things work suck."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you were anybody else we'd be going in the bedroom right now."

"I thought you had to leave in a couple minutes."

"We could have a lot of fun in that couple minutes."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He said smirking. "We can never do what we both want to though." "As bad as we want to, we can never ever cross that line."

"I know."

"I gotta go."

"Alright."

"See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." She went to open up the door. Randy stopped her and kissed her.

Becca went back to her room. Five minutes later there was a knock at her door. She answered it. Cody was standing there.

"Hi Cody."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna do something?"

"Sure."

"Maybe you can come to my room and we can watch a movie."

"Ok." "I'll come by after the show tonight."

"Alright." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye." "See you tonight."

Later that night Becca was at the arena. She was in the Divas Locker Room it was just her and AJ.

"Do you have plans with Cody tonight?" AJ asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering." "When are you two officially gonna become a couple?"

"When he asks me."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No." "I'm trying to put that off for as long as I can." "When I've told guys that in the past, not long after that it starts to go south because they become impatient." "Besides we haven't even come close to that situation yet."

"I think he would understand."

"Me to but you never know."

After the show Becca went to Cody's room. They were sitting on the couch. They'd just finished watching a movie.

"That was a good movie." Becca said.

"Yeah." "Becca I want to ask you something."

"Ok."

"I know you said you like to take things slow." "That's why I haven't asked you this already." "Becca, will you be my girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

Even though Becca knew Cody's question was coming eventually, it still took her a bit by surprise. She didn't know what to say. She knew Cody would treat her good and she really liked but at that moment she began to think about Randy.

"Would it be alright if I thought about it for a day or so?" Becca asked.

"I thought you wanted me to ask you."

"I did."

"I thought we were getting along great."

"We are it's just- She stopped.

"Is there another guy?"

"It's complicated."

"What does he have that I don't have?"

"It has nothing to do with you." "You're great, you're wonderful." "I just need a little time."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." She could tell he was hurt.

"Cody, I do care about you."

"I know." "I hope you choose me."

"Would you like me to go?"

"You don't have to."

"I think I should anyway."

"Alright." He walked her to the door.

"I'll let you know by tomorrow, the next day at the latest."

"Ok."

"I am so sorry I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Becca went back to her room. She knew it was kind of late but she needed someone to talk to. She took out her cell phone and dialed Gwen's number.

"Hello?" Gwen said.

"Hi."

"Becca?" "What's wrong?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Cody asked me to be his girlfriend tonight."

"What did you say?"

"That I wanted to think about it."

"Why?"

"I know I should've said yes but the second he asked me, all I could think about was Randy."

"Becca you need to get off this Randy thing." "I don't even know him but from what you've told me, I do know that he is dangerous for you."

"I know there's no future with me and him." "I know that."

"Randy will break your heart." "I guarantee it."

"Gwen, I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Becca no."

"I'm never gonna tell him." "We can't be together ever." "He'd never love me back anyway."

"Exactly which is why you should be with Cody."

"I know I should be with Cody."

The next day Becca called Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Can I come to your room and talk to you?"

"Sure."

Becca went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "What's up?"

"Cody asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

"What did you say?"

"That I wanted to think about it." "I think I'm gonna tell him yes."

"What?!" "You can't."

"Why?"

"What about me?" "What about us?" "About what we have?"

"Randy we have nothing."

"That's not true."

"Other then kissing and making out a few times, we have nothing."

"So you don't care about me at all?"

"That's not what I said."

"You shouldn't be with Cody."

"Randy as much as I like you, where's a future for us?" "Where?" "I'll tell you where nowhere because we can't be together." "We can't even have sex." "I can be with Cody." "He wants a commitment." "Something even if you could you wouldn't give me."

"You don't think I could commit?"

"No I don't." "I want marriage and children someday."

"Becca, I- He stopped.

"What?"

"Forget it." "You wanna be with Cody be with Cody." He said angrily.

"Fine."

"Fine." Becca left slamming the door behind her.

The next day Becca woke up and flew to the next state. She'd thought long and hard about what to do. Later that night at the arena she found Cody.

"Hi Cody." She said.

"Hi."

"I've decided." "I can't be your girlfriend." "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I like you a lot but I can't be with you just to take the safe way out."

"I love you."

"I'm sorry." "I don't feel the same."

"You're gonna be with the other guy then?"

"No but unless I can give my full attention to you we shouldn't be together." "Right now I can't do that."

"I see."

"I would still like to be friends."

"I don't know." "Right now I just need to go." He walked away.

Later that night Randy was at a bar. A beautiful brunette came walking up to him.

"Excuse me." She said. "Your Randy Orton right."

"Yes I am."

"My name is Riley."

"You're really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Wanna come back to my hotel room with me?"

"I'd love to."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Becca woke. She got up and ordered room service. After she finished her breakfast, she decided she was going to go talk to Randy. She thought she apologize for some of the things she said yesterday. He was angry at her yesterday but she could also tell he was just masking his hurt. She felt for his room. Meanwhile Randy woke up in his room. He looked at Riley who was sleeping next to him. He had fun with her last night but she wasn't who he wanted. He wanted Becca. He got out of bed quietly. He found his boxers and put them on. He heard a knock on the door. He quickly found his jeans and put them on. He went out into the living room.

"Coming." He said. He opened the door. _"Oh shit."_ He thought when he saw who it was.

"Hi."

"Hi Becca." She went inside.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was up."

"I thought you'd be happy to know that I told Cody I can't be his girlfriend."

"Really?" He said trying not to smile.

"Yeah."

"Because of me?"

"Partly yes but mostly because I didn't think I should commit to a relationship while I still have feelings for you." "I didn't think it was fair to Cody."

"Oh."

"I also wanted to apologize for some of the things I said to you yesterday." "We do have something" "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't."

"I know I did you always yell at me when I hurt you." "I know you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you." "They're feelings we can never explore the way we want to and I know it frustrates the hell out of both of us." "That's just the situation we're stuck in." She hugged him. "I'm sorry." She could smell perfume on him. The bedroom door creaked open. Becca turned around to look. She saw a woman wearing nothing but Randy's shirt. She looked at Randy. He looked back at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Well it's obvious I'm intruding." "I'll be leaving now. She said trying to hide the anger and pain in her voice.

"Becca."

"I shouldn't have come here." She went for the door.

"Becca wait." She left. Randy followed after her. Becca was walking down the hall. "Becca stop."

"Better get back to that girl Randy."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." "We're not dating." She got in the open elevator. Randy held the doors open. "Let go of the doors."

"No."

"You haven't changed at all."

"Yes I have."

"Yeah I see that by the random stranger in your room." She said sarcastically.

"I was upset." "I didn't plan it."

"So what, if we were in a relationship every time we fought you'd cheat on me because you were upset?"

"No." Someone else got on the elevator. Randy let go of the doors.

Later that night Becca went to the arena. She went into the Divas Locker Room.

"Becca you got roses." AJ said.

Becca went over to the vase of a dozen roses. Inside was a card. It read.

I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Let's talk.

Becca went to catering. When she turned around Randy was right behind her.

"I want to talk to you." Randy said.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." "She didn't mean anything to me."

"You had sex with her Randy."

"It didn't mean anything."

"How can you have sex with someone and have it not mean anything?"

"You've never had a one night stand you're not so proud of?"

"No ever."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want." "It's the truth."

"Well it didn't mean anything."

"That's what it'd mean with me right?" "Nothing." "Just like all your other conquests."

"No." "You know it's not like that with you." "Making love to you would mean the world to me." "You mean everything to me."

"Yeah." She said not believing a word he was saying.

"You do Becca."

"Until the next piece of ass comes along."

"No."

"Obviously I'm replaceable to you." "It didn't even take you twenty-four hours."

"No I want to be with you."

"Whatever." "To think I actually wanted you to be my- She stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing." "Everyone was right about you." "You're nothing but a heartless, womanizing, pig." Randy got a hurt look on his face.

"You know me better then that."

"I thought I did and quit with the fake emotions." "I have to give it to you though." "You should've been an actor not actor not a wrestler."

"My feelings for you are real."

"From now on don't talk to me anymore." "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days had passed. Becca still hadn't spoken to Randy. She'd be happy if he never spoke to her again. She and John were at breakfast.

"I talked to your mom last night." John said.

"How is she doing?"

"Good." "She wishes you would call her more."

"I know I've just been busy."

"I told her that." "She just misses talking to you a lot."

"I know but with the way my schedule is we can't talk like we used to."

"Speaking of talking me and your mom were wondering, what happened with you and Cody?"

"I liked Cody." "He just wanted to be exclusive and I didn't."

"I thought you would've wanted that."

"I did at first."

"Did another guy come along?"

"No." "No other guy." "I just want what you and mom have." "I didn't fell that type of connection with Cody."

"You'll find what you're looking for one day."

"I know."

"I'm sure the day will come when I'm walking you down the aisle."

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"Good." "I'm not ready yet either."

"I don't think you'll ever be dad."

"When I give you away I know it'll be to a man that loves you." Randy came up to the table. "What's up Randy?"

"Not much." "Hi Becca." Randy said looking Becca.

"Hi." Becca said.

"How are you?"

"Just fine and dandy."

"Good."

"I gotta go dad." She said looking at John.

"Alright." John said. Becca got up.

"Bye Becca." Randy said.

"Bye." "Bye dad."

"Bye." John said. She left.

Randy sat where Becca was.

"Ok dude what's wrong?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been moping around for days." "I haven't see you like this since you and Sam were getting divorced." "Did one of your one night stands finally get to you?"

"It's nothing." "Whose purse is this?" Randy asked picking a purse up beside him.

"That's Becca's purse."

"I'll see if I can catch her."

Randy ran outside. Becca was just getting in her car.

"Becca." He said. She turned around. "You forgot your purse." She took it without saying a word.

"Can't you at least say one sentence to me?"

"Go to hell, Randy." She got in her car and left.

The next night after the show Becca was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Randy.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"I need to talk to you."

"When are you gonna understand this." "I don't want anything to do with you." "Leave me alone."

"Please just give me five minutes."

"Five minutes."

"Thank you." He went in. "I'm so sorry about that girl."

"I don't care." "That's just a typical night for you right?"

"Not anymore."

"Yeah."

"I don't want that anymore." "I want you."

"No you don't." "You don't care about me."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't or you wouldn't have slept with that girl." She said tearfully. "Why did you do that?"

"I was hurt." "I thought you were going to be with Cody."

"Yeah you were in so much pain you slept with someone else."

"She didn't mean anything to me."

"Whatever." "Get out."

"Becca."

"Now!"

"Becca I don't want to be with that woman or anybody else but you."

"Another lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Right."

"I'm not." "I'm a mess." "I miss you."

"Randy shut up and get out."

"Becca don't you see?"

"See what?" "That you're a lying, manipulative bastard?"

"No, that I love you."

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

Becca couldn't believe what she just heard. Randy had just told her he loved her. She was shocked.

"What?" Becca said.

"I love you Becca." "I can't get you out of my head." "Please you have to believe me." "I'm crazy about you." "I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." "That's the last thing in the world I'd ever want to do." "I'm begging you." "Please forgive me."

"Do you mean it?" "Do you really love me or are you just saying that to get me to forgive you?"

"I really love you." "I love you so much." "I'll do anything to prove it." She hugged him. "No more." "No more going back to my old ways." "I promise."

"I'm trusting you Randy." "I'm trusting what you say." "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." She looked at him.

"One of the main reasons why is because, I love you to."

"You do?" He said smiling.

"I do." "I've really missed you these last couple days."

"I missed you to."

"Now what?"

"What?"

"Well I mean it's obvious be want to be together but we can't be." "So now what?"

"What if we don't tell anyone?"

"Keep our relationship a secret?"

"Yeah we've been kind of doing it already anyway."

"We'll get caught."

"No we won't."

"Alright."

"So, you're my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Good." They kissed. It quickly became more passionate. Never breaking each others lips they went into the bedroom. She took off his shirt. He groaned into her mouth as she hands explored him. They went from his chest to his abs. Then they moved down to his jeans undoing them quickly, leaving only his boxers. She broke the kiss, took off her shirt and backed up to the bed. Randy stared at her pink bra. She then took off her shorts. She was now in her bra and panties. Randy was starved for her. He needed her. She motioned with her finger for him to come to her. He smirked and he did. He knelt down in front of her. They kissed passionately as they did he undid her bra. She felt him grab her chest. She moaned and groaned at the same time. A few seconds later his hands were on her thighs. He slowly began to pull down her panties. She lifted up a little so he could. She felt one of his hands slowly moving up her leg. When he got to her knee he moved it to her inner thigh. She gasped against his lips went she felt his hand inside her. He moved it slowly inside her. "Ohhh." "Randy." She moaned out. She put her head back and closed her eyes Randy grinned. He loved the sound of her moaning. He went a little faster. She continued to moan. "Deeper." She moaned out. He put his hand further into her. "Mmmmm." She moaned. Randy went faster. She put her head up and kissed him passionately. "Mmmmm, Randy." "Ohhh." Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Holy shit, ohhh!" She screamed giving in. He took his hand. He smirked at her. She smiled. They kissed. He laid her back on the bed. She took off his boxers. When he slipped her he moaned, feeling something strange, at the same time she whimpered. He felt it before but not for many years. His eyes widened at the realization. _"Oh my god…she's a virgin."_ He thought. Noticing a single tear go down cheek he knew he was right. "It's ok baby." He said. He kissed her. "I'll go slow." "I won't hurt you." "Ok?" She nodded. They kissed. He started to move. "Oh Becca." He groaned against her lips. "Randy." She moaned. As she got used to it he gradually started going faster. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Oh Randy, hmmm." They kissed. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you to." "Oh Randy, yes, yes, ahhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh god, uhhhh Becca." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards Randy was holding her.

"We definitely can't tell anyone about that." Becca said.

"No we can't." "I wish you would've told me it was your first time."

"How did you know?"

"If a woman's never done anything before guys can tell."

"Oh." "I hope I wasn't a disappointment to you."

"No, you were great." "I was just surprised."

"I always promised myself I'd save myself for someone I cared about and loved." "With my other boyfriends it just never felt right."

"I'm glad you picked me."

"Me to." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." "I love you Becca."

"I love you to Randy."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Becca woke up. She opened her eyes. Randy was staring at her.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning." They kissed. "Someone's happy this morning."

"Well I woke up next to you." "Something I've been wanting to do for a very long time." "So yeah, I'm very happy."

"Me to."

"It's just to bad our relationship has to be incognito."

"Yeah but we have no other choice."

"I know."

"I could just imagine what my dad would do."

"Yeah." "He'd want to beat the shit out of me."

"Especially since you officially made me a woman and popped my cherry."

"You make it sound so dirty."

"It was great."

"Yeah." "I know it hurt but it won't anymore."

"I guess we'll just have to start doing it a lot more." She said smiling.

"My kind of woman."

"I better be the only woman."

"You are."

"I know." "You know seven years ago I never would've guessed this."

"What?"

"Well we met when I was fourteen." "I had a crush on you back then but I never expected to see you again seven years later." "I never expected to fall in love with or lose my virginity to you." "I'm so glad I did though."

"I never expected it either but I'm glad to." "You got me out of a bad place I was in for many years." "What are you doing this weekend when we have those days off?"

"Going home."

"Come home with me."

"I have an autograph signing in Tulsa Saturday afternoon."

"What time?"

"Two o' clock."

"Come after that."

"Ok." Randy's cell phone started to ring. He answered it

"Hello?" "Yeah." "Yeah." "Give me fifteen minutes." "Bye." He hung up. "Guess who that was."

"My dad?"

"Yeah." "We wants me to work out with him."

"So you've got to go?"

"Yeah."

They got up and dressed.

"So I'll see you later?" Becca said.

"Yeah." "Come see me at the arena if you can."

"I'll try my best."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." Randy left.

Randy went down to the hotel gym and found John. They started to work out. John noticed Randy smirking.

"I know that look." John said. "Must've of been some woman last night."

"I didn't have sex last night."

"Liar."

"I didn't."

"Boy, you don't want to brag?" "She must be pretty special."

Later that night Becca went to the arena. She still couldn't believe she was finally with Randy. She was so happy. She went into the Divas Locker Room. She saw AJ. AJ's back was to her.

"Hi AJ." Becca said.

"Hi." AJ turned around and looked at Becca. "Oh my god." "You had sex."

"I did not."

"Yes you did." "I can see it in your face." "Who is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, you're not gonna tell me?"

"I'm still a virgin."

"Yeah, ok." AJ said not believing her. "I can't believe you won't even tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

A half hour later Becca went to Randy's locker room. She walked right in. She was all dressed for her match. Randy was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How's your day been?"

"Fine but I must be giving off a vibe that I had sex last night." "John could tell I did."

"What did you do?"

"I denied it."

"The same thing happened to me." "As soon as I got into the locker room AJ looked at me and she could tell." "I denied it to."

"Weird."

"I know."

"I guess to was so good people can sense it."

"I guess."

It was Saturday. By the time Becca got to Randy's it was nine o' clock at night. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said

"Hi." She went in. They kissed.

"Something smells good."

"I'm making dinner."

"Aw that's so sweet." "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch. Randy had his arm around Becca.

"That was a great meal." Becca said.

"Thanks." "I haven't cooked for anyone in a long time." "Well besides Alanna but she's easy to please." "I'm getting her next weekend." "I wish you could be here to."

"She'd definitely talk."

"I know."

"Come here, get up." They both stood up and went over to the fireplace. Randy started it will a remote. "I want to show you how serious I am about you and us." He took a little black book out of his back pocket. "I've had this for years." "It's my little black book." "I don't need it anymore." He looked down at it. "Bye-bye." He threw it in the fire. "The only woman I'll ever want is right in front of me." He kissed her. "You know, I don't think I've showed you where you'll be sleeping tonight." He said smirking.

"I don't think you have either."

They went upstairs to the bedroom. They kissed. Randy laid her back on the bed. She took his shirt. He took off hers. He broke the kiss. He opened the drawer to the nightstand and took out a condom.

"Safety first." He said. I don't think John's ready to be a grandpa yet." He said as he kissed her again.

"Then he really would kill you."

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

A month had passed. No one knew Becca and Randy had been dating. Although AJ suspected that Becca had a boyfriend and John suspected Randy had a girlfriend. Neither of them could figure out who it was. Tomorrow was Becca's twenty-second birthday. Andrea and John were throwing a big party for her at there house. Just about everyone from work was going to be there, including Randy. Becca and AJ were having lunch.

"Are you excited about your party tomorrow?" AJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna bring your boyfriend?"

"AJ how many times do I have to tell you?" "I don't have a boyfriend."

"What do you keep lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." "You're in love." "I can tell."

"I do not have a boyfriend and I'm not in love."

"Just like you're still a virgin, right?"

"Right."

"I don't believe that either."

"Well you should because I'm telling the truth."

"Why won't you tell me who he is?" "Do you not want John to know?" "I won't tell him, I promise."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Eventually you'll have to tell me who he is."

Becca phone beeped indicating she had a text message. She put her phone under the table and checked it. It read.

Hey baby. I'm about to start my autograph signing. Just wanted to tell you I love you. I hope you're having a good day. – Randy

Becca smiled.

"Who's that?" AJ asked.

"My mom."

"Your mom, or Romeo?" AJ said smiling.

"Very funny."

The next evening Becca was at Andrea and John's helping to prepare for the party. They were in the kitchen making food.

"Andrea get this." John said. "I think Randy has a girlfriend."

"What?" "You mean like a real girlfriend?"

"Yeah." "You should see him." "He tries to hide it but he's happy all the time." "I think he's in love."

"In love?" "Randy?" Andrea laughed hard. "Randy would never say the L word to anyone."

_"Yes he would mom." Becca thought. "He says it to me all the time."_

"Is he bringing her to the party?" Andrea asked.

"That's the weird thing." "He denies he seeing anyone."

"Maybe he's not."

"I don't think I'm wrong on this one."

Becca got a text. She read it.

"I'm gonna go to the store real quick." Becca said. She left.

Becca's car was in an empty parking lot. She wasn't in her car. She was in the one next to it. Randy's car. The windows were all steamed up. Randy was sitting in the backseat. Becca was straddling him. They were having sex.

"Uhhhh." Randy groaned. "Do you really have to go to that party?"

"Uh-huh." "Mmmmm." She moaned. They kissed. They started moving faster. "Ohhh." "God, Randy." She moaned giving in.

"Baby." He groaned giving in. After a few seconds she got off of him.

"I need my panties." They were next to Randy. He handed them to her. She put them back on under her skirt. Randy grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the back of the front seat and took something out of the pocket. It was a box.

"Happy birthday." He said handing it to Becca.

"Honey." "You didn't have to."

"Open it." She opened the box. Diamond earrings were inside.

"Oh wow."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them." "I'm gonna wear them at the party." "Thank you Randy." She kissed him. "I gotta go."

"Ok." They kissed.

"See you in a little while."

An hour later everyone was at the party. Becca had in the earrings Randy gave her. He went up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"I love your earrings."

"Thank you." She said trying not to laugh.

"You're welcome." "Anyway have a good birthday."

"I will." He walked away.

Over the next couple hours everyone had cake and talked amongst themselves. After that everyone started to leave.

"I'm gonna go." Randy said.

"Bye Randy." Becca said from the kitchen. "Thanks for coming."

"Bye."

"Dad have you seen my cell phone." Becca asked.

"No." John said.

"Maybe I left it in my car."

Becca went outside. She went beside the house. Randy was waiting for her. They kissed.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." "I wish you could come back to the hotel with me."

"I know." "Me to." They kissed again.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." Becca went back in the house and Randy went to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

Two more months had passed. Becca and Randy were still dating in secret. AJ and John still suspected but neither Becca or Randy would crack. Randy wanted to ask Becca to move in with him but he knew that was out of the question. Becca and Randy were in bed asleep in Randy's hotel room. The alarm clock started going off. Becca reached over and turned it off.

"Honey, wake up." Becca said.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm tired."

"Well if someone wouldn't have insisted on having sex last night, maybe he wouldn't be so tired." Randy opened his eyes.

"I don't remember you stopping me."

"I was trying to go to sleep." "Someone kept touching me and kissing me, in the spots he knows I like to be kissed in."

"Well I should know I was the first and only to find all those spots." "I loved exploring and finding everyone of them."

"I'm sure you did."

"And you loved when I found them."

"Yes I did." "I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I have to pack baby."

"Don't go yet." He kissed her. As he did he pulled her on top of him.

"Baby." She said giggling against his lips.

"Don't go." "I'll miss you."

"Aw, I'll miss you to but I still have go."

"Damn."

"You'll see me later."

"Yeah but I can't do this later." He kissed her. "We'll be around other people."

"Yeah." "We have to be extra careful tonight since my mom's gonna be there to."

"Yeah." She could tell he was frustrated.

"What?"

"It's just, I wish we didn't have to hide, that's all."

"It was your idea."

"I know it's just become a little stressful."

"Do you regret asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Absolutely not Becca." "I love you." "I just wish everyone was as open as you are and could see that I've changed." "These last three months have been the best of my life."

"Mine to."

"I never thought I'd feel this way again."

"What way?"

"This kind of love." "I'd forgotten what it was like." "Being with you is making me think about things I never thought I'd think about again."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter." "We'll never get to do them anyway."

"I really have to go."

"Ok." They got up and dressed.

Randy walked Becca to the door.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." Becca left.

Later that night everyone was at an arena in Georgia. Andrea was there. She was in catering. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around.

"Hi AJ." Andrea said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Fine." "Have you seen Becca yet?"

"No."

"Did she tell you anything about her boyfriend?"

"Becca has a boyfriend?"

"I guess she didn't tell you." "She won't tell me either for some reason."

"If she didn't tell you have do you know she has a boyfriend?"

"I can feel it." "These last three months she's been beaming with happiness." "Whoever this guy is she loves him." "I know she does." "I'm almost a hundred percent positive she lost her virginity to him."

"She must love him then." "She always told me she would never have sex with anyone." "Unless she loved him and she knew he loved her just as much." "I wonder why she won't tell you about him?" "I know she looks at you like a big sister."

"I know." "I don't get."

Becca was walking down the hall. Suddenly she was pulled into an empty hallway by Randy. He had her against the wall.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see you." "And kiss you." They kissed. "Mmm." "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Can I spend the night with you tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ahem." They heard from behind him. They quickly broke the kiss. Triple H was standing there.

"Hi Paul." Randy said. "What's up?"

"Not much." He looked at Becca. "Becca I need to talk to Randy, alone."

"Ok." Becca said.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell your dad."

"Thank you." Becca left.

"Randy." Paul said disappointed.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not like that with her." Randy said. "We've been dating for three months." "I love her, Paul." "How long has it been since you've heard me say that about a woman?"

"A long time but Randy this is John's daughter."

"I know." "Come on, you of all people should be able to understand where I'm coming from."

"I do but I know you remember how ballistic Vince went when he found out about me and Stephanie." "I almost got fired."

"He loves you now."

"Yeah now." "It took him forever to warm up to us being together." "He wasn't one of my best friends either."

"He's not gonna find out."

"Yes he will." "I caught you." "What makes you think he won't?"

"I'll just have to be more careful."

"You can't hide it forever." "Take it from someone whose been there." "Sooner or later you'll get sick of hiding." "Would you like her to move in with you someday?"

"Yeah."

"What about marriage?"

"Absolutely."

"Kids?"

"Definitely."

"How do plan to have any of that if no one can know you're together?"

"I uh, well I don't know."

"I'll leave you to think about that." He walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks had passed. Randy had given a lot of thought to what Paul said. He decided he was going to talk to Becca. He was going home with her tomorrow to Florida where she lived. John was in his hotel room. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Andrea said.

"What's up?"

"Just getting ready to go work out with Randy."

"Has he told you who his girlfriend his yet?"

"No."

"It's weird apparently Becca has a boyfriend she won't tell anyone about."

"How do you know that?"

"AJ told me when I was there a few weeks ago."

"She won't even tell AJ about him?"

"Nope." "Oh god, John you don't think that Randy is- She stopped.

"No." "No way." "He knows what would happen if he even attempted to go there." "I gotta go, I'm late."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Randy was in the hotel gym waiting for John. He was on his cell phone talking to Becca.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Randy said.

"Me either."

"Have a good autograph signing."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"I love you?" John said from behind him. Randy jumped and turned around.

"Hey man."

"Oh my god, you said I love you to a woman." "I guess this means hell is freezing over."

"Funny."

"Come on, who is she?"

"Let's just work out."

The next evening Becca and Randy were on the couch in her living room.

"Becca I wanna talk to you about something." Randy said.

"Ok."

"I want to tell John about us."

"You want to do what?" "You know we can't do that."

"I'm tired of hiding us." "I want a future with you Becca." "The only way to do that is to tell John the truth."

"Stop and think about what you're saying." "My dad will kill you."

"I don't care." "It's a chance I'll just have to take."

"Randy I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

"What about your friendship with my dad?"

"That will probably suffer but again I'll willing to risk it." "I've thought about this a lot." "Becca I want you to move in with me."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I want to."

"Then say yes."

"Yes."

"Good." Randy smiled and kissed her.

"I guess we have to tell my dad then."

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry." "I'll be right there with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed. Becca and Randy were going to John's house in Georgia tomorrow. They were going to tell John and Andrea they were a couple. Becca was really nervous about it. Even though she and John never talked about it, Becca knew John saw Randy the way everyone else did. Becca was sitting in bed in Randy's hotel room. It was nighttime. She was in her pajamas. She was looking at the TV but not paying attention to it. All she could think about was John and what has reaction was going to be. Randy came out of the bathroom. He saw Becca deep in thought. He got in bed next to her. She jumped when she felt the mattress move.

"Sorry." Randy said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." "I was just spacing out."

"You're worried about tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Everything's gonna be alright."

"That would be so great." "You know as well as I do, it's not true."

"It'll be a period of adjustment for them." "I'll just have to win them over like I did you."

"It won't be as easy as you're making it sound."

"I know."

"It'll be a lot for them to take." "Not only that you're my boyfriend." "We have to tell them we're moving in together."

"I can't wait until we do that." "You'll get to know Alanna better." "It'll be great."

"If you live passed tomorrow." She said worriedly.

"Baby you're so tense." "You need to calm down." "If it makes you feel any better, I love you."

"It does." "I love you to." They kissed.

The next evening Becca and Randy pulled into Andrea and John's driveway. Andrea and John knew Becca was coming but not Randy. Becca and Randy walked through door.

"Hi Becca." John said. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"Mom, dad we should all sit down." "We need to talk."

"Is everything ok?" Andrea asked.

"Fine." They all sat down. "Mom, dad." "For the last four months, Randy and I have been dating." John broke out into laughter.

"That's a good joke." John said.

"It's not a joke John." Randy said. "I'm dating Becca."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." "You wanted to know who my girlfriend is, it's Becca." "I was saying I love you to her the other day when you heard me on the phone."

"Alright, this isn't funny anymore."

"We're not kidding dad." Becca said.

"You're really not kidding, are you?" John stood up. "Oh my god." Randy stood up.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in John." Randy said.

"You." John said angrily looking at Randy. "You motherfucker!" John punched Randy in the face. It knocked Randy to the ground.

"Randy!" Becca said kneeling down beside him. He was bleeding from his mouth. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Randy said.

"He won't be when he gets back up." John said. Randy stood up. Becca made sure she was standing between Randy and John.

"Stop it, dad." Becca said.

"Move."

"No." "I love him."

"He doesn't love you."

"Yes I do." Randy said.

"Bullshit."

"Randy how could you do this to us and go after Becca?" Andrea said.

"I know what you and John are both thinking." "I don't blame you." "I swear it's not like that this time." "I love Becca."

"Yeah, I know what you love about her, you sick bastard." John said.

"No, I love her as a person." "She makes me happy."

"We're in love dad." Becca said.

"No, you're in love." John said. "To him, you're just a toy."

"No, he loves me."

"I know he brainwashed you into believing that but Randy doesn't love anyone." "All he cares about is himself."

"That's not true."

"I've known him a lot longer then you have." "Do you know why he got divorced?"

"No."

"Sam caught him cheating, with her younger sister." "He's a pig."

"She was cheating on me to and you know it." Randy said. "I was drunk when I did." He said looking at Becca.

"Yeah that makes everything ok doesn't it?" "Does she know about you and AJ?"

"AJ?" Becca said looking at Randy.

"I used to date AJ it was right after my divorce." Randy said.

"Date my ass." John said. "She was the first link in the chain and you know it."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and AJ?" Becca said.

"I should've." Randy said. "I'm sorry."

"See he's lying to you already." John said.

"We all have pasts dad." Becca said. "If I recall, you're not exactly a saint either, when it comes to cheating on your first wife." "I love Randy and he loves me."

"He's older then you."

"So?" "You're old then mom."

"Not nineteen years older."

"I don't care about that." "I'm moving in with him."

"There's no way in hell that's happening."

"Try to stop me." "Let's go." She said turning to Randy. They left.


	18. Chapter 18

Becca and Randy went back to there hotel room. As they expected telling Andrea and John about there relationship didn't go well. Becca and Randy had just walked through the door. They sat down on the couch.

"You're being awfully quiet." Randy said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You're mad about AJ aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad." "I just wish you would've told me that's all."

"I'm sorry."

"If it were anyone else I wouldn't care but you know how close I am to her."

"I know."

"Is there anything else I don't know about?"

"No." "Do you want me to tell you what happened between me and AJ?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "Two months after I got divorced I started seeing AJ."

"Seeing or sleeping with?"

"Seeing."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes I did." "We dated for two months." "I wasn't ready for a relationship yet." "I didn't exactly end it in a good way." "I just stopped taking her calls and didn't talk to her."

"That's mean."

"I know." "I'm not proud of the way I handled it." "Eventually she got the message." "Now she hates me." "She hasn't spoken to me since."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Boy she'll be another one who makes a big deal out of us."

"You're gonna tell her?"

"Yes."

"I know she won't like it either but she only wants what's best for you."

"You are what's best for me." They kissed.

Two days later Becca was at the arena. She went into the Divas Locker Room.

"Hi Becca." AJ said.

"Hi."

"How were your days off?"

"A little stressful but good."

"What happened?"

"I got in a fight with my parents."

"Why?"

"They don't approve of my boyfriend."

"You're finally admitting you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." "We spent most of the time getting my moving boxes packed."

"You're moving in with him?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds serious."

"It's getting there."

"You lied about the sex part to, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get to know this dreamboat's name?"

"It's Randy Orton."

"Becca, please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding." "I've been seeing Randy for four months."

"I can't believe it." "I thought you were smarter then this."

"I love him."

"He doesn't love you."

"You sound like my dad."

"He doesn't love anybody." "You need to break up with him."

"No."

"Becca I know what I'm talking about." "Believe me."

"Randy told me you guys used to date."

"He did?" She said sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he didn't tell you the whole truth."

"He said that you dated for two months." "That he wasn't ready for a relationship yet." "That he stopped taking your calls and talking to you." "That you haven't spoken to him since."

"He sure seemed ready for a relationship when he'd tell me he loved me."

"What?"

"Did he conveniently leave that part out?"

"He did forget to mention that part."

"What a surprise." "He used to tell me he loved me all the time." "Don't do what I did." "I used to think Randy was the greatest guy in the world to." "I loved Randy to." "I don't want you to go through the pain I went through." "Don't let him do to you, what he did to me."

Becca went to Randy's locker room.

"Hey baby." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"When you were dating AJ, did you used to tell her you loved her?"

"Yeah."

"Did you love her?"

"No." "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Is that why you tell me you love me?" "You don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"Becca, you know that's not true." "I love you." "You know that." "AJ used to tell me she loved me, I'd say it back because I didn't want to hurt her." "Everyone is trying to put doubts in your head, about me, about us, to convince you that us being together is wrong." "It's not." "Come on, you know me." "The real me."

"I'm sorry." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Randy had just finished his match.

"Randy." He heard angrily from behind him. He knew it was AJ. He turned around and it was. "Leave Becca alone, you bastard."

"I love her."

"Like you loved me?" "I'm not gonna let you hurt her." "I think of her as a baby sister." "If you do anything to hurt her, I swear to god I'll make you suffer." She walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed. Becca was finally moving into Randy's place this weekend. They'd been really busy on the road. Becca hadn't spoken to Andrea or John since the confrontation with everyone. Randy had tried several times to talk to John but John refused to talk to him. Becca was sitting in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello." Becca said.

"Hi." Andrea said

"Mom."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good." "What's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting to go to the arena."

"Is Randy there?"

"No." "He's at an autograph signing."

"How are things with you guys?"

"Really good." "I'm finally moving in with him this weekend." "I know that's not what you and dad want to hear." "I'm sure you two would be thrilled to hear that we broke up."

"Becca, it's not that your dad and I don't want you to be happy." "We know the kind of man Randy is." "He is a nice guy but the way he treats women is despicable." "We just don't want him to hurt you."

"I know the kind of man Randy is to." "So would you guys if you'd give him a chance."

"I'm not trying to be mean or upset you." "He is just putting you on." "It's all an act."

"No it isn't." "He loves me." "I know what you and dad think." "I'm telling you, he's changed." "What does he have to do to prove that to people?" "Remember when I was a teenager and you told me when a man told me he loved me and I was truly in love, I'd know it?"

"Yeah."

"I know it." "I love him, in a way I can't describe." "He's the one."

"The one?"

"Yeah." "The one I want to marry someday." "The one I want to be the father of my future children."

"Becca you need to slow down." "You haven't even been dating Randy that long."

"Five months."

"You can't be ready for a commitment of marriage and children in that short amount of time."

"I am." "We haven't had a marriage talk yet, or children for that matter."

"Good." "You shouldn't."

"I hope you and dad can be more accepting of my relationship with Randy over time." "I plan on having him in my life for a very long time."

"He'll never give you what you want." "He'll never marry you."

"We'll see." "I have to go."

"Wait." "I love you."

"I love you and dad to." "I'm just very angry that neither of you are willing, to at least try to be supportive of my relationship with Randy."

"That's because we know how it will end."

"Thank you for wanting our relationship to fail."

"Becca that's not- Becca hung up.

Later that night at the arena John was in his locker room. There was a knock at the door. He answered it. It was AJ.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah." She went in.

"What's up?

"We need to do something."

"About what?"

"This Becca and Randy situation."

"Trust me, I don't like it anymore then you do."

"I can't believe she fell for his tricks."

"Me either."

"The longer she stays with him, the more painful it's gonna be when he breaks her heart."

"When that happens I'll be there to kick his ass."

"If only there was a way to make her see what he really is."

"I know but she's young and thinks she's in love." "She won't listen anything anyone has to say."

"Except Randy." "The lies he's making her believe."

"I know."

"When he breaks her heart we'll need to be there for her."

"I plan to be."

"Me to." "It just sucks that she has to learn the hard way." "I wish she'd listen to reason."

"Me to."

It was Saturday afternoon. Becca and Randy were moving Becca's things into his house. Becca was in the bedroom putting her clothes away. Randy came in carrying the last of the boxes.

"That's all of them." Randy said.

"Good."

"I think we deserve a break." Becca felt Randy arms wrap around her waist.

"Randy." "I have to get these unpacked."

"Just come cuddle on the bed with me for a couples minutes."

"Ok." They laid on the bed. She was laying on top of him.

"Well it took awhile but we finally got you moved in."

"I love it."

"Me to." Randy looked at Becca's left hand.

"Why are you looking at my hand?"

"I noticed you have a lot of rings."

"Yeah."

"How would you feel about one right here one day?" He asked as he ran his fingers over her ring finger.

"A wedding ring you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to."

"So would I." "Then maybe we could think about this growing." He said rubbing her stomach. "For let's say about eight and a half to nine months."

"A baby?" She said smiling.

"Well we can start with a baby but I have a feeling we'll end up with more then one."

"I'm so glad that's what you want, marriage and children, that's exactly what I want."

"I think we should practice for the children right now." He kissed her.

"Baby, I have to unpack."

"Later, you're busy right now." They kissed. They sat up. Randy got a condom from the end table drawer. She took off his shirt and hers. They kissed. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

A month had passed. Becca loved living with Randy but she missed her parents. She hadn't spoken to Andrea or John since she moved in with Randy. They were in Connecticut for Raw. It was Sunday. Becca was in the hotel room. Randy had just walked in the door. He'd come from an autograph signing.

"Hi baby." Becca said.

"Hi." He said as he sat down next to her on the couch. They kissed.

"How was your signing?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure. "Where?"

"Paul and Stephanie's house."

"They're not gonna spend the whole time saying how wrong it is for us to be together, are they."

"No." "They're on our side."

"Our side?" "This is ridiculous." "There shouldn't be any sides." "Why can't people just accept our relationship?" She said frustrated.

"They will, in time."

"It's been six months." "How much time do they need?" "I don't even have the support of my best friend." "I'm so sick of everyone."

"Come here." He held her wrapping his arms around her. In his arms she felt safe and at piece. "Becca you're burning up." He said feeing the heat through her body. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I just have a little fever."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight."

"No, we can go." "I'll take some medicine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok."

Later that night Becca and Randy were at Stephanie and Paul's house. They'd just finished dinner. Becca and Stephanie took the plates into the kitchen. Leaving Randy and Paul alone.

"I've got to hand it to you." Paul said. "Six months." "That's got to be a new record for you." "You seem happy."

"I am happy."

"You know at first Steph and I both thought that Becca was just another one of your flings." "I don't know about her but you have me rethinking my opinion."

"I wish everyone else wasn't as closed minded." "It's really getting to Becca." "She hasn't been herself these last couple weeks."

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner." Becca said

"It's no problem." "You know, I've known Randy a long time." "I haven't seen him this happy in years." "He loves you." "I can tell." "You two remind me so much of Paul and I when we first started dating."

"If only everyone was as accepting as you two." "Why do my parents have to be so damn stubborn?" "I should hate them but I don't." "I miss them, a lot." She said tearfully.

"It's ok." "I know what you're going through." "I've been there." "I never thought my dad would accept Paul."

"I'm sorry." "I've been emotional lately." "I guess it's just really getting to me."

The next evening everyone at the arena. Randy was in catering. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to see Brie Bella.

"Hey Brie." He said.

"Hi."

"I thought you and Nikki quit."

"We're back."

"Cool."

"What are you doing later?" "I thought maybe he could get together, like we used to."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" "You?"

"Yes."

"I won't tell her."

"I gotta go."

"Alright."

Becca had just finished her match. She went to the Divas Locker Room. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She sat down and put her hand to her head.

"Becca are you ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Now I am." "I'm gonna take a shower."


	21. Chapter 21

A few days had passed. Becca still didn't feel right. She figured she was coming down with something. That was the last thing she needed. She had a very busy schedule for the next couple weeks. She was at the arena. She was walking down the hall and felt another one of her dizzy spells coming on. She stopped and leaned against the wall holding her hand to her head. After a few seconds it passed.

"Are you ok?" John asked from behind her. She turned around.

"Sure now you care." She said annoyed.

"Of course I care." "I'm your father."

"You don't care that I'm happy." "You don't care that Randy's changed." "You won't even attempt to see it."

"Men like Randy don't change."

"He did."

"No he didn't."

"If he was just using me for sex, why has it lasted this long?" "Why did he invite into his home, huh?"

"It's all part of his plan."

"What plan?"

"His plan to use you."

"I love him dad."

"Exactly." "You love him." "He doesn't love you."

"Yes he does." "What does he have to do to prove it?" "Marry me?"

"That's one thing he'll never ask you."

"That's exactly what mom said." She walked away.

Becca went into Randy's locker room. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him.

"I can only stay a few minutes." "I have to get changed for my match." They kissed.

"You don't feel good do you?"

"Not really." "After my match would you mind if I took the car and went back to the hotel?" "I need to lay down."

"Go ahead." "I can find a ride."

"Ok."

"Maybe shouldn't wrestle tonight."

"I'll be fine." "I gotta go." "See you back at the hotel." She kissed him.

"Ok."

When Becca finished her match she felt dizzy again. Except this time was more intense then the rest. Her head was spinning. As soon as she went through the door of the Divas Locker Room she collapsed.

"On my god, Becca." Eva Marie said. "Becca can you hear me?" There was no response. "Someone help!" Call 911."

Becca awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor. She opened her eyes and looked over. Randy was sitting next to her bed.

"Hey." He said. "John's on his way."

"What happened?"

"You fainted you're in the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure they're running tests." There was a knock at the door. The doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Cena." She said.

"Hello." Becca said.

"I have your test results." "You're going to be fine." "Your levels came back high for hCG."

"What is that?"

"The hormone in your body that detects pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes." "You fainted because of all the stress you've been putting your body through by wrestling."

"Is my baby ok?"

"It's going to be fine." "Definitely no more wrestling through the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Absolutely not."

"I'd like to check something." "Lift up your gown passed your stomach, please." Becca lifted up her gown. The doctor put her hands on Becca's stomach and pressed down a few times. Then she removed her hands. "You can put the gown back down now." Becca put it back down. "I'd estimate you're about eight weeks along." "Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to keep you overnight, just for observation."

"Ok."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." The doctor left. Becca looked at Randy. "A baby." She said smiling. Randy stood up and hugged her.

"This is great." Randy said happily. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged again.

"A baby, wow, I can't wait until it's born."

"Me either." "It all makes sense now." "That's why I've been so moody and irritable lately." There was a knock at the door. Randy stood up. John came in. "Dad."

"I came as soon as I could." John said. He went over to her. They hugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Dad, you're gonna be a grandpa."

"What?"

"I'm two months pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He looked at Randy angrily. "You got her pregnant?! "I hope your proud of yourself, asshole." He started to leave.

"Dad don't go." He left. Becca started to cry.

"It's ok." Randy said hugging her. "Shh." "It's alright."


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed. Becca was three months pregnant and beginning to show a little. She decided to stay on the road until she couldn't anymore. Everyone was shocked when they learned of Becca's pregnancy. She was happy about the baby but sad that her parents didn't seem happy about it at all. Randy was down in the hotel gym. John was there to. Randy went up to him.

"Get the fuck away from me." John said.

"We need to talk."

"About what you've done to my daughter?"

"I haven't done anything to her." "I love her."

"You've manipulated her and confused her." "She thinks she's in love with you."

"Jesus Christ, can't you see this isn't like the other times?" "We're having a baby for god sake." "Your grandchild John."

"Yeah and when you walk out and her Andrea and I will help her raise the baby."

"I may be a lot of things but you know for a fact, I'm a damn good father."

"To Alanna."

"I'm going to be to this new baby to."

"We'll see." "If not, I'll see to it that we see your ass in court."

"For what?"

"Child support."

"They'll be no need for that." "Becca and I are going to be there."

"Yeah, you and her and god knows how many others."

"If you think I'm such a bad person why were we friends for so long?"

"Bad judgment call on my part."

"Becca wants you and Andrea around." "She thinks you're not happy about the baby."

"We're thrilled about the baby." "We just don't approve of it's bastard father."

"Fuck you."

"Right back to ya."

"You know, I don't even know why I bother trying to talk to you." "It's like talking to a brick wall." He walked away.

Randy had just walked through the door of his hotel room.

"Hi honey." Becca said.

"Hi." They kissed. Becca noticed that Randy looked irritated.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing." "I just had a talk with John."

"How'd it go?"

"Not well." "There's no getting through to him."

"I was hoping the baby would turn things around."

"Me to." He noticed a sad look on Becca's face. "It's ok."

"I just always thought that when I got pregnant, my mom would be there for me."

"I know."

"Why?" "Why can't they just accept you?"

"Even if they never do, we have our own family to worry about now." He said as he rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to be a daddy again."

"It just sucks we have to wait so long."

"I know but it's worth it." "When the baby's born and you hold it in your arms, there's no feeling like it."

"I can't wait."

A few days later Becca and Randy were home. Becca had just got done running errands. She walked through the door.

"I'm home." She said. She noticed rose pedals on the floor and leading up the stairs. She smiled and followed them. They led to the bedroom. She opened the door where she found more rose pedals, the lights dimmed and candles lit. Randy was standing in the middle of the room. He had something in his hand. Becca went to him.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." "What's all this?"

"This is something I swore I'd never do again." He got down on one knee and opened the box he was holding. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." "It's beautiful." Becca said tearfully.

"Becca I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up. They kissed and hugged. "I love you Randy, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days had passed. Becca and Randy were back on the road now. They were planning on telling people about there engagement. Becca went to the Divas Locker Room and found AJ. She went up to her.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hi." "I'm getting married."

"What?"

"Yeah." "See?" She said holding out her ring hand.

"Oh my god."

"I know." "It surprised me to." "I want you to be my Maid Of Honor."

"No."

"Please." "I want you there." "My parents probably won't come."

"Becca you know I love you like a sister."

"Then show it and be there for me."

"If you marry Randy, it'll be a mistake."

"Please can't you at least try to be open minded?"

"I'm sorry." "I can't be part of something I don't support."

"Fine." "Maybe we should stop being friends to."

"Becca, come on."

"Friends are supposed to support each other." "You refuse to support me." "You're just like my parents."

"I told you." "I know what he's like."

"Whatever."

"Don't go through with it."

"You know what I think." "You're still bitter about what happened between the two of you." "So you don't want me to have him either." She left.

Becca went to John's locker room next. She knocked on the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"Dad, Randy asked me to marry him." She held out her ring hand.

"No." "This marriage isn't happening."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't." John said sternly.

"Dad, don't you see?" "He wants to build a life with me, a family."

"When he cheated on Sam the most is when they were married."

"I want you and mom and James and the girls to come."

"No." "If you insist on making this mistake your mom and I will not be there to watch it."

"Why do you hate me?" She asked tearfully. "Why do you hate my baby?"

"Becca, your mom and I don't hate the baby or you." "We love you both." "We hate Randy." "We don't support your relationship with him."

"He is the father of your grandchild."

"Your marriage won't last six months." "Mark my words."

"That's it." "Randy has been with me loyally and faithfully for seven months." "I'm sick of everyone always putting him down." "I love him." "I'm going to become his wife." "I'm going to have his child." "You know, I wish I'd never found you seven years ago." "You, mom and everyone else against me and Randy, can go to hell." She left slamming the door behind her.

Two weeks later Becca was back home. She was about to go into a bridal shop. It was nighttime. She was crossing the street and right in the middle. Suddenly she heard police sirens and squealing tires. A car turned on the road she was on very quickly. Before she could react it ran her over and kept driving. The police car stopped and radioed for help.

Randy had been waiting in the waiting room for two hours. The doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Orton?" The doctor asked. Randy stood up.

"Yes."

"Becca has multiple injuries." "Head trauma, broken ribs, shattered left knee cap, broken right hand, broken right wrist, three broken fingers on the left hand." "She'll be ok."

"The baby?"

"I'm sorry but one of the tires ran over her stomach." "The baby's gone."

"Does she know?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"No." "She's heavily sedated." "I wouldn't expect her to wake up for at least a few days."

"The baby, you tired to save it right?"

"The fetus had been crushed." "I'm sorry."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been three days since the accident. Becca had still not woken up but the doctor said she could at anytime. Randy wanted her to wake up but was still struggling how to tell her about the loss of the baby. Randy had told Andrea and John of the accident. Andrea was staying at a hotel in Missouri until Becca woke up. She was to call John when it happened. Randy was in Becca's room. He was sitting in a chair next to bed. Slowly she began to stir. She opened her eyes. Randy looked at her.

"Thank god." He said.

"Where am I?" "What happened?" She asked confused.

"You were hit by a car in a high speed chase." "You have broken ribs, broken right wrist and hand." "Broken fingers on your left hand and a shattered kneecap." "The doctor said that will repair itself in about two months."

"The baby?"

"Honey." Randy said looking at her sadly.

"What is it?"

"When you were hit by the car, one of the tires ran over your stomach." "The baby's gone."

"What?" She said shocked. "No." She said tearfully.

"I know baby, I know." He hugged her. She started to cry.

"Randy, it's not fair." She said through her tears.

"I know, it's not.

"I wanted the baby." "I wanted it so much."

"I did to."

"Why did this have to happened?"

"I don't know." "When you're well enough, if you want we'll try again."

"Ok." Randy held her as she cried for a few hours.

Becca was now just laying there in silence. There was a knock at the door. Andrea walked in.

"You're awake thank god." Andrea said happily. She went to hug Becca.

"Get away from me." Becca said angrily.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Why are you here?" "You don't care, you don't care that I lost my baby."

"I do care."

"No you don't." "As far as you and dad are concerned, it's one more problem out of the way." She said tearfully.

"Becca, that's not true."

"Yes it is." "You hated my baby because Randy was the father."

"No."

"Get out." "Get out and don't come back." "I don't want to see you or dad around here again."

"Becca-

"Leave!" Becca shouted. "I hate you!" "I hate you and dad!" "Get out of my life, and stay out!" Andrea left with tears in her eyes. Becca broke down crying. Randy held her.


	25. Chapter 25

A month had passed. Becca was recovering her ribs were healing, her wrist and hand were better. She wore a knee brace and used crutches to walk. She hadn't been out of the house all month. She'd went back on the road with Randy today. There relationship had been strained lately. They barely talked anymore. During the month Becca was home recuperating Randy barely called the house. They never talked about what happened. They both just went on as if she'd never been pregnant. They'd just walked into the hotel room. Becca put her crutches beside the couch and carefully sat down.

"I'm going down to the gym." Randy said.

"We just got here."

"So?"

"Do you really not want to be around me that much?"

"I just feel like working out."

"The second we get to the room?

"What's with the third degree?"

"I just thought you'd like to spend some time together, since we haven't seen each other all month."

"Alright." Randy sat down. He looked annoyed.

"Just go."

"What?" "I'm sitting here with you like you wanted."

"Yes but it's clear you don't want to." "So just go."

"Fine." He stood up.

"Where is my boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Where is my boyfriend?" "The man who stands up for me, the man that loves me with all his heart." "Where is he?"

"I'm right here."

"No." "I have no idea who the man standing in front of me."

"Whatever." He felt.

Later that night Becca and Randy rode to the arena in silence. When they got there they went there separate ways. Becca was in catering sitting at a table.

"Hey. Cody said sitting down next to her.

"Hi."

"I'm glad to see you up and about."

"I was going stir crazy back at the house."

"I'll bet."

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"How's your knee?"

"It should be healed by next month." "When it is I'm coming back."

"Listen, I'm so sorry about your baby."

"Thanks."

"I can't even imagine what you must be going through."

"Yeah." "It's been really hard." She said tearfully.

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Come here." They hugged. "It's alright."

Becca was walking down the hall. She stopped in front of John's locker room for a second, rolled her eyes and kept on going. She went to the Divas Locker Room. She couldn't get the door open by herself so she knocked. Eva Marie answered it.

"Hey." Eva Marie said.

"Hi." Becca went inside. She saw AJ.

"Hi Becca." AJ said.

"Hi."

"Becca there's something I think you should know."

"What?"

"Since you've been gone there's been a rumor going around, that Randy's having an affair."

"An affair?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Brie Bella."

"No, Randy would never do that."

"I don't know how true it is."

Just then Brie and Nikki walked in.

"Brie I need to talk to you." Becca said going over to her.

"What?" She said rudely.

"Are you sleeping with Randy?"

"No."

"You better not be." "I'll kick your ass.

"Bring it on, gimpy." "Oh right, you can't."

"Just wait until I'm better." She left.


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks had passed. Becca had been thinking about Brie and Randy. She was thinking about how true the rumor might be. It was clear to her that Randy hadn't been happy since they lost the baby. She was hoping it was just a rough patch they would work out. She'd felt unloved and unwanted by him. She still loved him and it hurt. They'd both woke up to a sunny morning.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning."

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

"No." "I'm gonna go work out."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Why don't you want to spend time with me?" He went to get up. She grabbed his hand. "Honey please." "Talk to me.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna know what's wrong."

"With what?"

"With you."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong?" "I only get a kiss from you when I ask for it." "You're not loving towards me anymore."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Whatever."

"Is that all our relationship is to you anymore?" "Whatever?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Our relationship is falling apart, and you don't have time for this?" She said tearfully.

"I'm sorry." "Don't cry." He kissed her.

"Randy, do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me anymore?"

"I love you."

"Randy, are you- She stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah."

Later that night at the arena the thought of Brie and Randy was driving Becca nuts. She had to know one way or the other. She'd went into Randy's locker room. Her plan was to look through his phone but he was there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "I'm gonna go out tonight after the show." "Just down to the lobby bar."

"Ok."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"I do love you Becca."

"I know." "I love you too."

Becca was back at the hotel. Randy had been gone for a half hour. Becca decided to go down to the lobby bar to see if Randy was were he said he was going to be. She knew it would be hard not to be seen on crutches, so she'd have to be quick about it. She took the elevator down to the lobby. She went over to the bar area. Randy was nowhere in sight.

She went to the front desk.

"Hi." Becca said. "I lost my room key." "I need a spare."

"Name please?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Brianna Bella."

The lady gave Becca the key. Becca went up to the room. She stood outside the door expecting the worse. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There was nobody in the living room. She could hear giggling coning from the bedroom. She went to the door and opened it. She saw Randy and Brie standing up. He was shirtless and Brie was in her bra.

"Oh my god." Brie said turning her head and seeing Becca.

"What?" Randy said turning his head to look. "Oh no."

"I guess the rumor is true." Becca said with hurt in her eyes. With as quick as she could move on the crutches she went for the door. She was going as fast as she could.

"Becca wait." Randy said getting in front of her.

"You son of a bitch!" "If you didn't want to be with me anymore all you had to do was say so." "It's over."

"I'm sorry."

"How long?"

"A month."

"I defended you to everyone." "They all tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." "I'll be out of your place by this weekend." "I can't believe you, I was nearly killed, our baby was killed, I'm still recovering and you do this to me."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Does it ever when it comes to you?"

"I meant what I said, I do love you."

"Then why?"

"I don't know how to cope, ok?" "That's what's wrong." "I'm depressed." "Losing the baby- He stopped.

"I see." "So instead of talking to me you've been fucking Brie for a month." "Get out of my way." He stepped aside.

Becca went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Dad can I stay here tonight?" She asked looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"What happened?"

"I broke up with Randy."

"Why?"

"He's cheating on me, with Brie Bella." "I guess now come the I told you sos."

"No." "Come here." Becca let go of the crutches and hugged John. She began to sob. "It's ok, ssh, ssh, it's alright." "I know it hurts but it's all gonna be fine." "I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Becca spent the rest of her recovery at her parents house. She'd been there for a little over a month. She'd apologized to them over and over about the way she'd been acting when she was with Randy. Today she was moving back to Florida, to Miami. The day after that she was going back to work. Becca knew seeing Randy would be awkward but she was ready to move on with her life. She was packing her suitcase.

"Do you have to go?" James asked from her bedroom doorway. Becca turned around.

"Hey." "Yeah I have to go."

"Why?" He asked coming into the room.

"I need a place of my own."

"Why?" "Why can't you just live here?"

"You've liked having me around huh?"

"Yeah you're my favorite sister."

"Aw well you're my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother."

"I know." "I'll find time to come and see you." "Ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok."

"Give me a hug." They hugged.

Becca went downstairs with her suitcase.

"Alright." Becca said. "I'm outta here."

"Becca, good news." Andrea said.

"What?"

"They caught that guy." "The one who hit you."

"Where did you here that?"

"It was on the news this morning."

"Well it's about time."

"He was an escaped convict, robbed a bank in Arizona, they found him in Utah."

"Well I'm glad he's back in prison." "Give me a hug mom." They hugged. "I'll call you as soon as I get to the new house."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Becca was at the arena. She was in catering getting a coffee. Randy appeared beside her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"You'll be happy to know that they caught the guy that ran me over."

"That's good."

"Listen I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." "Our relationship was a big mistake." "I'm just glad I figured it out before I married you."

"You know we had some good times."

"Those times are over." "Just so you know, this will be the last time we ever speak."

"Why?"

"Because I hate you." She walked away.

Becca went to the Divas Locker Room. Everyone popped out and yelled surprise.

"What's all this?" Becca said surprised.

"You're welcome back party." AJ said.

"You guys didn't have to."

"We wanted to."

"I just want to apologize to everyone for the way I was acting before I got hurt." "Everyone was trying to look out for me and I didn't listen." "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Eva Marie said. "We've all been blinded by him at one time or another."

Becca was walking around she was looking for Cody. She found him sitting on a crate.

"Hey." He said happily.

"Hey."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"You look incredible."

"Thanks." "I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"Not giving you a fair chance." "My mind was clouded at the time."

"It's ok."

"If you'd still like to, I'd like to I'd to give us a try." "If not, I understand."

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." They kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

Three weeks had passed. Becca and Cody were very happy together. Becca was happy to be back at work. She hadn't spoken to Randy. They'd run into each other occasionally at the arenas. Becca wished they didn't work together. Just seeing his face annoyed her. She was sitting in hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Andrea said.

"Hi mom." "What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with your dad and I figured I'd call you."

"Oh."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"How have you been?"

"Fine." "How are you and Cody doing?"

"Good." "We've been spending lots of time together."

"That's good."

"I'm just glad I have a boyfriend I can trust."

"I really like Cody."

"Why am I sensing a but in that sentence?"

"But, are you sure you're not moving to fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were only broken up with Randy for a month before you started dating Cody." "Are you sure you didn't move onto Cody to dull the pain."

"No." "I thought didn't like me dating Randy."

"I didn't but I know you loved him." "Then all of the sudden, here's Cody." "It just seems quick."

"I like Cody, mom."

"I know."

"I got all my crying done when I was home recovering." "Now I can't stand the sight of him." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Becca was at the arena. She was in catering. Suddenly someone picked her up from behind, like you would a bride. She looked and saw who it was.

"Cody." She said. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry baby." "Dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"Wanna go someplace or just order room service?"

"Room service."

"Alright."

"You have to put me down now."

"Why?"

"I have to get dressed for my match."

"Ok." "Not without a kiss first.

"Ok." She kissed him. He put her down.

"See you later."

"Alright."

The next afternoon everyone had a few days off. Randy walked into a building and waited in the waiting for a few minutes. He was called back. He stopped in front of a door. On the door it read "Doctor Samuel Waters, Psychologist" Randy went in.

"Hello Randy." Doctor Waters said.

"Hey doc."

"How are you today?"

"Not so good."

"Why?"

"I saw Becca kissing her boyfriend last night."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Angry." "Sad."

"Why sad?"

"If the baby hadn't of died, we'd still be engaged I know it." "We'd be preparing for it's birth, getting ready for it to come it to come into our lives." He got tears in his eyes and just stopped talking.

"Go on."

"I can't."

"Randy remember what I told you, you have to feel your pain and grieve your loss."

"I lost the two most important people in the world to me." "What kind of a man cheats on his fiancée recovering from injuries and the lost of our child?"

"You may be able to fix that but first you need to grieve."

"I didn't mean to sleep with Brie, I didn't." "I just needed some type of release and Brie was there."

"You covered up your feelings, your emotions."

"That's just what I do."

"It's not healthy for you."

"I know."

"What would like to have happen?"

"I want to get over this depression." "I want Becca back but I won't get her." "I don't deserve her." "She's happy and I'm glad for her." "I'm just sad it's not with me."


	29. Chapter 29

A month had passed. Becca and Cody were still dating. Randy was still in therapy. He was making progress and finally letting himself feel the loss of the baby. He wanted to tell Becca he was getting help, that he was trying to change. He knew that she wouldn't listen to him. Seeing her with Cody made Randy sick to his stomach. Becca was in her hotel room. She heard the front door open. Cody walked in using the spare key Becca gave him.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." He sat down next to her on the couch. They kissed. "How's your day been going?"

"Good."

"Yours?"

"Good." "Wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure."

"I can pick up some wine if you want to."

"Alright." "You know what I haven't had for awhile?"

"What?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries." "I love those."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking if you wanted to, maybe you could spend the night with me."

"Well, we have yet to do that."

"I know." "To be honest, I want to."

"Is that what the wine's for?" She asked jokingly. "To get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

"No." He said laughing.

"I'll tell you what." "If the mood feels right tonight, ok."

"Alright." "No pressure."

Later that night Becca was at the arena. She was walking down the hall and stopped and hid behind the wall when she heard for familiar voices.

"So Randy wanna come over tonight?" Becca heard Brie ask.

"No."

"Come on, why not?"

"My therapist says people like you aren't good for me."

_"His therapist?" Becca thought. "Why is Randy seeing a therapist?"_

"Oh, what does that quack know?" Brie said.

"I'm trying to better myself." "I can't do that hanging around you."

"I'll bet if my name was Becca your answer would be different." "You still love her don't you?" "That's what all straighten up and fly right shit is about." "It's all for the bitch."

"One, don't you fucking call her that." "Two, if that were true don't you think I would've told her I'm seeing a therapist?"

"Like you haven't."

"For your information, I haven't spoken to Becca in almost three months." Becca heard Randy walking away.

After the show Becca went to Cody's room, using her spare key to get in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said from the kitchen. Becca sat down on the couch. "I picked you a snack."

"Really?" "What?"

"These." He said coming into the living room, holding a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Aw, thank you." He sat down next to her. She kissed him.

Four hours later they were both pretty buzzed. Half of the wine was gone. They'd just finished watching a movie.

"That was a good movie." Cody said.

"That's always been one of my favorites." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Let's go into the bedroom." They went into the bedroom.

Randy had been down in the lobby bar. He had a few beers and just went back to his room. He changed and got into bed. Just as he closed his eyes he began to her sexual moans from the other side of the wall. He was pissed when he realized who it was. It was Becca.

"Oh Cody." Randy heard Becca moan.

Randy wanted to beat the hell out of Cody. He took a pillow, rolled on his side and put a pillow over his head. He tried to think of something else, anything else. After what seemed like an eternity to Randy they stopped.

Becca and Cody were laying in bed.

"I love you Becca." Cody said.

"I love you too Cody." They kissed.

**For my next story I was thinking a couple who's divorcing and have moved on could get into an airplane crash and be stuck on a desert island together. What do you gys think? **


	30. Chapter 30

Six months later Becca and Cody were still together. Becca and Randy still hadn't spoken to each other. Randy was still in therapy but had come to terms with the baby's death. He was no longer depressed. He thought about trying to win Becca back but could see she was happy with Cody. He made a promise to himself that he would never get involved with anyone he worked with again. He'd been single for almost a year. He hadn't even had a one night stand. Becca and Cody were in his bed asleep. The alarm started going off. Becca reached over and turned it off. She got up and took a shower. Once she was dressed she knelt down by Cody's side of the bed.

"Cody." She said softly. "Cody, honey, wake up." He opened his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I have to go."

"Not without giving me a kiss first."

"That's why I woke you up." She kissed him. He kissed her back. As he did he pulled her on top of him. She laughed against his lips. They broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah I have that autograph signing in an hour."

"I wish you could just stay here in bed with me."

"Me to but I can't."

"Let's have a baby."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it." "I want to start a family."

"Cody you know a baby's a touchy subject for me."

"I know." "We don't have decide anything now." "Just think about it." "Please."

"Ok."

"I can't wait until that big dinner this weekend."

"Me either." "It's about time our families got together."

"Yeah and since most of us already live in Georgia that helps."

"I just wish you could meet my sisters but they're with Cassie most of the time."

"I'm sure I will eventually."

"I really have to go now." She kissed him.

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." She left.

She was driving to her autograph signing. It was a joint autograph signing meaning someone else would be there to. Becca didn't know who yet. When she got there she sat down at her table. A few minutes later she saw Randy come around the corner and sit down at his table. They looked at each other for a brief moment. Becca looked away rolling her eyes. Thirty seconds later the place started filling up with people.

After the signing Becca went to a diner for lunch. She could feel someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Randy.

"What?" She said.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." "Get away from me."

"Don't be like that."

"Don't you get it?" "I hate you."

"I know." "I don't blame you." "I'm sorry for what I did." "My therapist helped me realize that I should've talked to you about my feelings, instead of hiding them and cheating on you." "I'm not depressed anymore." "I'll always miss the baby but I realize now it was an accident beyond our control."

"I'm glad you got yourself help but that doesn't change the fact, that I want nothing to do with you." "I don't care if you're sorry." "I don't care about what you did anymore." "We broke up almost a year ago." "I'm over it."

"I'm glad." He walked away.

It was Saturday Becca and Cody's families were at the dinner. Everyone was eating, talking and having a good time. Cody stood up from his chair.

"I'm glad everyone could make it tonight." Cody said. "It's great to have you all together for this."

"Honey what are you talking about?" Becca asked confused. Cody sat back down and took a little box out of his pocket. He slid it in front of Becca.

"Here." "Open it." When Becca opened it her jaw dropped. She saw a ring.

"Oh my god." She said. "Is that what…I think it is?"

"Yes." "Becca I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

**A guest reviewer gave me a good idea. If I do the stuck on an island story. Who would you like to see as the couple?**


	31. Chapter 31

A month had passed. The wedding was three months away. Things were already starting to come together. Both Becca and Cody already had there sides of the wedding party picked out. Becca was looking at dresses and they were looking at places to have the ceremony. Becca was at home by herself. She'd just finished making herself dinner and was in the living room. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby." Cody said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here." "Bored."

"I'm bored to." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you either." "We have a lot more planning to do.

"Yeah but I was hoping for some time to ourselves."

"We'll make time." "Don't worry."

"Have you given anymore thought about what I said?"

"The baby thing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Picked out a wedding dress yet?"

"No I'm still looking."

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I gotta go but I love you."

"I love you too." Bye."

"Bye."

Becca went into her bedroom closet. She had a friend who'd gotten married a few years ago and she liked the dress. She wanted her dress to be something like that. She was feeling around on the top shelf when something off of it. It was an envelope. She picked it up. It was pictures of her and Randy from a romantic weekend they had when they were still together.

_"Our weekend in Cozumel." "That was some weekend." "I forgot about these."_ She thought.

**Flashback**

**Becca and Randy had just gotten to there hotel in Cozumel, Mexico. It was right on the ocean. Becca opened the doors to the baloney and went out. Randy was right behind her.**

**"It's beautiful." She said. "What do you wanna do first?" She asked turning to face him.**

**"We'll I'd like to check out the bedroom first." He kissed her.**

**"Sounds good to me." They went into the bedroom. Randy lifted Becca up and laid her on the bed. She took off his shirt. He looked at her.**

**"I love you Becca."**

**"I love you too." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

_"I think I got pregnant that weekend." She thought. "We did it enough times that weekend." "That was one good think about Randy." "He was great in bed." "I have Cody for that now." "I don't need Randy anymore."_

Later that night Becca was asleep. She was dreaming.

**Becca was in a living room sitting on a couch. There was a little boy about three years old sitting on the floor playing with his toys. He looked a lot like someone Becca knew.**

**"RJ." "What are you doing?" Becca said**

**"Playing with my toys mommy."**

**"Wanna watch TV with mommy?"**

**"Yeah." He said next to her.**

**"I love you RJ."**

**"I love you too mommy." The front door opened. "Daddy's home." RJ got off the couch and ran to the door. "Daddy."**

**"Hi RJ." Randy said as she picked him up. "Did you miss daddy?"**

**"Yeah." "Mommy missed you to." Randy went into the living room and put RJ down. He sat down next to Becca.**

**"There's the beautiful, glowing Mrs. Orton."**

**"Glowing?" She looked down and noticed she was pregnant. "Wait." "This isn't real I'm dreaming." "Why am I having this dream?"**

**"I love you Becca and you love me." "Deep down you still do and you know it."**

Becca popped up out of bed.

_"What the hell was that?" Becca thought. "Why would I have a dream like that?" "I love Cody."_

The next day in Colorado Randy met Paul for lunch.

"I'm stopping that wedding." Randy said.

"What wedding?"

"Becca and Cody's."

"What?"

"When I heard about the engagement I was just gonna let it go." "I can't do that." "I still love her." "I want her back."


	32. Chapter 32

Later that day Becca was sitting in her hotel room. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had last night. In the dream she was married to Randy. The little boy named RJ seemed so real. He looked like Randy. When Becca woke up she wished he was still there. The front door opening broke her from her thoughts. Cody walked into the room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." He sat down next to her on the couch. They kissed.

"Becca are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just a little shook up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I had a dream last night."

"What about?"

"Well in it was a little boy." "He was about three I think." "He kept calling me mommy." "I seemed to love him." "When I woke up I wanted him with me." "I don't know what that means."

"Maybe it means you're finally ready for a baby."

"Maybe, I don't know it just made me feel sad."

"Don't be sad." "Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok." "If this was bothering you, why didn't you call me?"

"I thought about calling you last night after I woke up."

"Why didn't you?"

"It was to late, it was three in the morning."

"Baby listen, if you ever need me I don't care what time it is." "You can call me."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah." "I couldn't go back to sleep last night."

"You've been up since three in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"You need a nap."

"No." "I want to spent time with you."

"We can spend time together while we take a nap." "Come on."

"Ok." They laid down on the couch.

Later that night Becca still couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She was at the arena. She thought maybe telling Randy about it would help her. She went to his locker room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Becca." He said surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in.

"What's wrong?" She sat down on the couch. He sat next to her.

"Do you ever dream about the baby?"

"Yeah."

"I had a dream last night."

"About the baby?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know it was our baby?"

"He called me mommy."

"He?"

"Yes he was three in the dream." "He looked like you." "He was beautiful he really was." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey it's ok." Randy grabbed her left hand and held it.

"His name was RJ."

"RJ huh?"

"Yeah.

"Randy Junior?"

"I'm not sure but I think so." Randy smiled.

"We were married in the dream."

"We were?"

"Yes." "I know because called me Mrs. Orton." "You said." "There's the glowing Mrs. Orton." "Then I looked down and realized I was pregnant." "I woke up wondering if that's where our lives would be if the baby lived." "When I woke up I wanted him with me." "I wanted RJ with me I wanted him to be real." "He seemed so real." "He was a beautiful boy and he was ours." She started to cry a little. "Look at me." "I'm crying over something that wasn't even real."

"Come here." They hugged. She started crying a little harder. "I miss the baby to." "It's ok." "It's ok baby." "I'm here." "I'm right here." After a few minutes she calmed down. She looked at him.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"That's how it always should've been." "I'm sorry." He kissed her. To his surprise she started kissing him back. After a few seconds he started to lay her back on the couch. She got up.

"What am I doing?" She said shocked.

"It's not wrong." "This isn't wrong."

"Isn't wrong?" "I have a fiancée and I was just making out with my ex-boyfriend."

"I don't want you to get married."

"Why?"

"I'm still in love with you."

"Randy." She sighed.

"You had every right to leave before." "Please, give me another chance, I will not blow this one."

"No Randy."

"Please Becca, I love you so much." "Marrying Cody is a mistake."

"I love him."

"I don't think you do as much as you say." "That dream was a sign, you're supposed to be married, to me." "You're supposed to have my babies." "Mine."

"I gave my heart to you once and you crushed it." "I can't put myself through that again." "I know Cody would never do that to me."

"There's not at least part of you that still loves me?"

"No." "I have to go." She left.

She was walking down the hall.

_"That's crazy." Becca thought. "I don't love Randy anymore." "I can't." "Not after all he's done to me."_


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks had passed. Becca still had that dream fresh in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the little boy. How much she wanted and needed to be a mother to fill that void. Cody didn't know it but two weeks ago Becca had stopped taking her birth control pills. If she did get pregnant she wanted to surprise him. Becca and Cody had picked out the church and the reception hall for the wedding. They were having the wedding in Georgia. It was nighttime. They were at Cody's house laying on the couch together.

"Becca?" Cody said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna move in here once we're married?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we get a different place."

"What's wrong with this house?"

"Nothing." "I'd just like a little more space."

"For what?"

"I don't know just space." "What if I come to a decision about the baby situation after we get married?" "If we decide to have kids we'll need a place with a nursery."

"Have you been thinking more about it?"

"Yes I have." "I haven't decided yet though."

"Can we stay here in Georgia if we move?"

"Of course I want to stay close to my parents."

"Alright we can move."

"We don't have to right now." "We can even live here for the first few months."

"Anything to make you happy." She rolled over to face him.

"You make me happy." They kissed.

"I love you Becca." "I promise I'll be a good husband."

"I know you will."

The next day Becca decided to go see her mom. They were in the kitchen alone.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Andrea asked.

"Great." "We picked the church and reception hall yesterday."

"Good."

"Mom before you got married, did you have cold feet?"

"With Jake yes, with your dad no." "It's normal." "Are you having doubts?"

"I love Cody." "I want to marry him."

"But?"

"Nothing, it's dumb."

"What?"

"I had a dream a couple weeks ago." "I know it's crazy but I saw my baby as a three year old." "I saw him."

"Did anything else happen?"

"No." "Forget I said anything." "I can't dictate my life based on a dream." "That's insane."

"Becca, you do want to marry Cody, right?"

"Of course I do." "I'm just being stupid." "Pre-wedding jitters." She left the kitchen.

Two nights later they were back on the road in Alabama. Becca was in her hotel room by herself. There was a knock at the door. Becca answered it. It was Randy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There hasn't been an us for a long time."

"Five minutes." She moved aside he went in.

"What?"

"You can't get married."

"I knew it." "I knew that's what this was really about." "I love Cody."

"I believe that to a certain point." "You may love him but it's not the way you love me."

"I don't love you."

"Then why did you tell me about the dream?" "Why did we kiss?"

"That kiss was a mistake." "The dream was just a dream."

"I don't believe that and I don't think you do either."

"I broke Cody's heart once because of you." "I will not do it again."

"His heart?" "What about mine?"

"You don't have one."

"Yes I do."

"You broke mine, while I was recovering from injuries that nearly killed me."

"I know." "I'm sorry." "Becca, I need you." "You're good for me."

"To use?"

"No to love." "I love you." "It kills me that you're with another man." "No matter how much he loves you, he doesn't love you as much as I do."

"He loves me enough not to cheat on me."

"I deserve that." "I know you're scared Becca." "I'm scared to." "I'm scared of watching the woman I love walk out of my life forever." "Please don't do that to me."

"I can't let you hurt me anymore." She said tearfully.

"I don't want to hurt you." "I want us to be together." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Let me show you how much I love you." They went in the bedroom. They were both stripped there clothes within seconds. Randy sat Becca in the middle of the bed. He got on the bed. As they kissed he pulled Becca to him. Her legs went around his waste. She felt him slip inside her. They moaned when he did. They started to move. "Becca, you feel so good." Randy groaned. "Randy, ohhh Randy." She moaned. "I missed you." "Your body." He ran his hands down her back. She moaned. A chill went down her spine. "Your lips." He said as he kissed her again. "Your sexy lips, your taste." He mumbled against her lips. "Your screams." He went faster. "Ahhhh! Becca screamed out in pleasure. "Oh my god." She moaned. "Baby." Randy groaned. "Randy, Randy, mmmm, oh Randy." She moaned giving in. "Uhhhh, Becca." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on top of him afterwards.

"Can I stay?" He asked.

"Yeah." "I'm comfortable." "I don't want you to move." She looked at him. "I do love you Randy."

"I love you too." They kissed. "I want it to always be like this."

"Please, just hold me and be here with me." They went to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Becca woke up the next morning. She'd felt guilty. Cody was a wonderful man. Now she'd have to hurt him. She sat up in bed. Randy was still asleep. She looked at her ring hand and started crying quietly. Randy woke up. He sat up in bed.

"What's a matter?" Randy asked.

"What do you think?" "I cheated on my fiancée."

"Ex-fiancee."

"No Randy." "Fiancee."

"What you're not still getting married are you?"

"If Cody can forgive me, yes I am."

"You can't what about last night?"

"Last night was wonderful but it didn't change anything."

"Didn't change anything?" "You told me you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Then how can you still get married?"

"I love Cody to." "As much as I love you Randy, I don't trust you." "I trust Cody." "He loves me."

"I love you."

"I know and I'm sorry." "If we got back together we'd just break up again eventually." "We both know that." "Our sex life is great, we love each other but as a couple we suck."

"We had problems." "What couple doesn't?"

"I can't come back to you Randy." "I can't." "I'm telling Cody everything."

"Don't do this, I know I wasn't the perfect boyfriend before." "I'll change."

"Like the last time when you promised me you'd change?"

"I will."

"No."

"The only reason I started sleeping with Brie is because of what happened with the baby."

"If I take you back what would be the excuse next time Randy?"

"There won't be a next time."

"As far as we're concerned this never happened." "I'm gonna take a shower and I want you to leave." He kissed her. She kissed him back. After a few seconds she broke it. "Randy please." "Please, stop." She said tearfully.

"You don't want to marry Cody, admit it."

"Yes I do." "I love him." "He's stable, I trust him, he's committed to me."

"Like you are to him?"

"I am." "That's why I'm ending this."

"I can commit to."

"No you can't."

"I can't?"

"Not long term."

"Fine." "Let's get married."

"What?"

"Today, let's get married."

"Are you nuts?"

"No." "Marry me."

"No." "I want you gone by the time I get out of the shower." She went into the bathroom. When she came out fifteen minutes later he was gone.

Becca went to Cody's room. She took a deep breath as the unlocked the door. She went in. Cody was sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby." He said smiling.

"Hi." She sat down next to him and hugged him.

"What's a matter Becca?"

"I have to tell you something Cody."

"What?"

"I slept with Randy."

"You slept with Randy."

"Yes." "I'm sorry."

"How could you do that to me?" He said hurt. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You need to leave."

"Cody please I-

"Becca, now." She left.

Three nights later Becca was sitting in her hotel room. There was a know at her door. She answered it.

"Cody." She said surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in. They sat on the couch.

"I've spent the last three days thinking." "Three of most miserable days of my life." "I've never been so hurt before." "Why did you sleep with him?"

"We were talking and one thing led to another." "I wish I could take it back it was a mistake."

"Becca, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"You really hurt me."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change the fact that I still love you." "As long as you promise this won't happen again, I'll take you back."

"I promise Cody, I swear to you, it'll never happen again."

"Come here." They hugged. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry." She said through he tears.

"I know." "I forgive you." "It can be like nothing ever happened." She kissed him. He kissed her back. They stood up and went into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed.

"I love you Cody." She kissed him. "I love you so much." She took off his shirt.

"I love you too Becca." He took off her shirt.


	35. Chapter 35

A month and a half had passed. Becca had been throwing up for the last week. She was in the waiting room at the doctors. She was scared. She'd hoped what she thought was the problem wasn't the problem. She was in an examination room waiting for the doctor. Five minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Becca." The doctor said.

"Hi."

"Good news." "There's nothing wrong with you." "You're pregnant."

"Oh god." "Oh god." She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know who the father is."

"Last time you were pregnant you were with a man." "Mr. um-

"Orton." "I have a fiancée now his name's Cody." "There's a possibly that Randy is the father of this baby to."

"Do you plan to keep the baby?"

"Yes."

"Lay back let's see how far along you are." Becca laid on the table. The doctor pressed on her stomach a few times. "Ok you can sit up." She sat up. "You're six weeks along." "I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

"When was your last period?"

"July second."

"That would make your due date around the eighth of April." "I assume you would like a DNA test?"

"Yes."

"If you prefer not to wait until the baby's born there is another procedure we can do, while you're still pregnant to determine the father."

"What procedure?"

"We can take blood from the baby and blood from the men you want tested and if the DNA matches." "However, the procedure cannot be done until you're in your fifth month of pregnancy."

"Will it hurt the baby?"

"No the baby will be a hundred percent safe."

"Ok." "Let's do it."

The next day Becca's plane landed in Arkansas where Raw was taking place. After checking into the hotel and putting her stuff in her room she went to Cody's room. She unlocked the door and went in. The living room was empty.

"Cody?" She said. A few seconds later he came out of the bedroom.

"Hi." He went over to her and kissed her. "I was unpacking my suitcase."

"I have something to tell you." "We should sit down."

"Uh-oh last time we did it wasn't good news. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Sleep with Randy again."

"No I didn't." "Let's just sit down." They sat down. "I haven't been feeling well these last couple weeks." "I went to the doctor yesterday." "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He said surprised. "I thought you were on the pill."

"I was." "I stopped taking it as a surprise for you." "Then the whole Randy thing happened and… She got tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Come here." "It's ok." "It's alright."

"There's a DNA test they can do to determine who the father is, when I'm in the fifth month."

"Ok but I already know it's mine."

Later that night at the arena Becca went to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door he answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I need to talk to you." "It's important."

"Come in." She went in.

"Randy, um, yesterday I found out I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Randy smiled.

"What?"

"I know that's our baby." "You know that's our baby."

"I don't know that's your baby."

"Yes you do."

"They can do a DNA test in my fifth month."

"Just name the time and place.

"How far along?"

"Six weeks."

"When are you due?"

"April eighth."

"A week after mine."

"I know."

"Becca, please come back to me." "I love you." "I want you to be my wife." "Let's be a family."

"I gotta g- Before she could finish her sentence Randy put his hands on her stomach.

"We belong together Becca." "Our baby proves that."

"Why do you always do this?" "You always try to confuse me."

"I try to get you to admit what you really want."

"What's that?"

"Me." "We have a deeper connection then you and Cody have ever had." "Emotionally and definitely physically."

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" "Does Cody know about that spot on your neck?" "The one that's right here." He started kissing the left side of her neck. "Hmm?" Instinctively Becca put her head back and closed her eyes. "The spot makes you, all hot and bothered."

"Mmmmm." Suddenly her cell phone rang. She pushed Randy off of her answered the phone and left.


	36. Chapter 36

Two weeks had passed. The wedding was a little over a month away. Becca was in Arizona with Cody. Tomorrow she was going to Georgia to tell Andrea about the pregnancy. John knew about it but he didn't know Cody might not be the father. Becca wanted to tell Andrea about the pregnancy in person. It was nighttime. Becca was in Cody's room. They were sitting on the couch.

"Cody I want to talk about something." Becca said.

"Ok."

"I think we should postpone the wedding."

"What?" "Why?"

"Just until we know if you're the father for sure."

"What are you saying?" "If I'm not the father, you don't want to get married?"

"No." "I'm saying if you're not the father, I want you to be sure you still want to get married."

"I don't care about that." "Of course I want to marry you." "I love you."

"I know but if we get married before we know who the father is you might change your mind if it's not you."

"I won't change my mind."

"I promise when we find out the results we can get married that weekend."

"Ok." "If that's what you want."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"I'm gonna miss you these next two days."

"I'll miss you to."

"What about you?" He asked rubbing her stomach. "Are you gonna miss daddy to?"

"I'm sure it will."

"What are we going to tell people?"

"About what?"

"About why we're postponing the wedding."

"We'll tell them the church called and told us they were double booked and asked us to change the date."

"What if we can't?"

"We can I already called and asked if we could if we needed to."

"Oh."

"I'll call them in the morning before I leave."

"Ok."

The next afternoon Becca's plane landed in Georgia. She drove to her parents house. She walked in the door.

"Hi Becca." Andrea said.

"Hi mom." "Something smells good."

"I'm baking a cake." "It's for dessert tonight." They went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Yummy." "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"That's great." They hugged. "I'll bet Cody's happy."

"He is." Andrea noticed a sad look on Becca's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"You're going to be mad at me but I really need someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Dad doesn't know this." "Please don't tell him."

"I won't."

"There's a chance Cody's not the father of the baby."

"What?" "Who's the other guy?"

"Randy."

"Becca."

"I know mom." "I know."

"Does Cody know?"

"Yeah I told him everything and he forgave me." "We're postponing the wedding until after we know who the father is."

"That's a good idea."

"Mom I love Cody I do."

"I know."

"I know Cody's good for me." "He loves me." "He'll be a great husband and father."

"Yes he will."

"Mom, I still love Randy." "I feel so bad about it."

"I know that." "I've known that since you started dating Cody."

"How?"

"I could tell." "That's exactly how I felt when I loved your dad and Jake." "Do you still want to marry Cody?"

"I don't know." "I'm so confused." "Randy says we wants me back." "He wants to marry me." "He says he changed." "I want to believe him but I don't know if I can."

"Becca you can't have them both." "Especially if you're planning on marry one of them."

"I can't believe you haven't yelled at me for telling you this."

"I don't like you with Randy but I want you to be happy." They hugged. "It's all gonna be ok."

Two nights later Becca was in her hotel room in Chicago. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi." "I brought some things for the baby."

"Come on in." He went in. They sat on the couch. He handed Becca the bag.

"I got some bottles and bibs and teething rings, a couple onesies and a mobile for the crib."

"Thank you."

"I heard you postponed your wedding."

"I did."

"I know it's not because of the reason I heard."

"No it's not." "It's because I want to make sure Cody still wants to marry me if he's not the father."

"We both know he's not." "I am."

"I know you want to be."

"You didn't want to postpone your wedding just because of Cody." "You're doubting whether you want to do it, aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"I want to marry Cody."

"Look into my eyes and say that." She looked at him.

"I want to m- mmmm." Before she could finish Randy kissed her. It was slow and passionate. He pulled away and looked at her. She kissed him. He kissed her back. She got on top of him straddling him. They broke the kiss for a second so they could take off each others shirts. Randy stood up with Becca in his arms. They went into the bedroom. Randy took off her bra and laid her on the bed. He took off his jeans as she was taking off hers. He got on the bed. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started move fast. They wanted each other so much they didn't have the patients to take it slow. Randy looked at her. "God, I love you so much." He said breathlessly. "I love you too." They kissed. "Oh Becca." He groaned against her lips. "Randy, mmmm, oh yes, yes, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Uhhhh, fuck." He groaned giving in.

Randy held her in his arms as they fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day Becca opened her eyes. She looked at Randy who was still holding her. He was asleep. She got out of his grip careful not to wake him up. She had to go to the bathroom. She went into the living room and saw Randy's shirt on the floor. She picked it up and put it on. When she was done in the bathroom she went back to the bedroom. She was standing in the doorway watching Randy sleep. He began to stir. He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Randy sat up in bed.

"Come here." Becca got back in bed next to him.

"We should talk."

"Ok." "Are you ready to take me back now?"

"Randy it's not that simple."

"We've ended up in bed twice now." "That has to mean something."

"Honey, I love you you know I do."

"Yeah I do so what I can't figure out is why we're not together."

"Like I said before, I love Cody to."

"I know you love me more otherwise you'd never cheat on him."

"What do you want me to do Randy?"

"I want you to be with me, I want to marry you, I want us to have this baby and other babies." "I want our babies to have our grandchildren someday." "I know you're worried about Cody's feeling but what about mine?" "This is killing me I keep loving you and you keep hurting me."

"I don't want to." "I love you so much Randy." He looked at her. They kissed. It was slow and passionate. They were so into it they didn't hear the front door open. Cody walked into the bedroom and saw them kissing.

"Well obviously I'm interrupting." Cody said hurt and angry. Becca and Randy broke the kiss.

"Oh no." Becca said. Cody looked at her with hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to it." "Although looking at him I'd say you already have."

"Cody I-

"Don't." He said interrupting her. "Just don't." He walked out the room and slammed the front door behind him.

Becca had tried all day to reach Cody. He wouldn't take her calls. Later that night she found him at the arena. He was in an abandoned hall. He looked over and saw her.

"Why did you agree to marry me?" He asked.

"Because I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then why do you keep sleeping with him?"

"I love both of you."

"You still love him?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry." "You both mean so much to me."

"Becca I love you but I can't do this anymore." "You decide right now." "Him or me."

After the show Randy was in his hotel room. There was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"Hi Becca." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in.

"I talked to Cody." "He said I had to choose." "You or him." She held up her ring hand. The engagement ring was gone. "You were right." "I do love you more." "I want you back." Randy smiled. They kissed.

"I love you Becca."

"I love you too." Randy knelt down by her stomach.

"And I love you." He kissed her stomach. "Mommy and daddy are together again." "Now we just need you."


	38. Chapter 38

Three days had passed. Becca was so happy to finally have Randy back in her life. She felt bad for hurting Cody but she knew what she wanted and it wasn't him Becca and Randy were in Randy room asleep. Over the last three days she'd stayed in Randy's room. Becca woke to Randy kissing her.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." "I'm nervous."

"About telling John we're back together?"

"Yeah." "These last three days have been great." "Every hotel we've checked into if you're not working we've been in bed."

"Or in the shower." He said smirking.

"Yeah."

"We had to celebrate being back together."

"Now it's back to reality where my dad's gonna hate me again."

"Becca, John loves you." "To him you're still that fourteen year old little girl that showed up at his door."

"I know but I'm not her anymore."

"I know that."

"I think mom will be more accepting of you this time but dad he won't budge." "I know it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yeah."

"Remember don't get to upset." "It's not good for the baby."

"I know."

"Everything's gonna be ok no matter what." "We'll always have each other and our baby." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After breakfast Becca went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi dad." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch. "How have you been feeling?"

"Good." "Dad we need to talk."

"Ok."

"The wedding's off."

"What?"

"I broke up with Cody."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." "I left him." "I went back to Randy."

"You did what?" John said shocked. "What about the baby?"

"There's a chance it's Randy's."

"What?"

"I'm hoping he is."

"So you cheated on Cody with Randy?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?" "Cody was perfect for you."

"No." "I loved Cody I really did but the perfect one for me is Randy."

"Perfect?" He sneered. "He cheated on you."

"I cheated on Cody." "I'm no better then Randy is."

"I thought you learned your lesson." "Why are you doing this to yourself again?"

"Dad listen, Randy is in love with me."

"No he's not."

"Don't you see?" "He is to me what mom is to you."

"Your mom and I are different."

"How?"

"Your mom isn't disingenuous, cold and heartless."

"Neither is Randy."

"I'm sorry." "Once again I refuse to support this mistake."

"So your grandchild is a mistake?"

"No."

"Mom's ok with this why can't you be?"

"What?" "Your mom knows about this?"

"Not about calling off the wedding but everything else yes."

"She said she was ok with you being with Randy?"

"No but she said she wanted me to be happy." "Randy makes me happy." "I love him."

"I feel sorry for you."

"No dad." "I feel sorry for you." "You wanna push me away?" "Go ahead, see what happens." Becca got up and left.

Becca went back to Randy's room. She hugged him.

"It didn't go well did it?" Randy asked.

"No." "Why does he have be so stubborn and hard- headed?"

"Must be a Cena trait." "You have it to." "That's one of the things I love about you though."

"I was just hoping it would be different this time."

"I know."


	39. Chapter 39

Three months had passed. Becca was now five months pregnant and showing. They were testing Cody tomorrow to see if his blood matched the baby. They'd taken blood from the baby a few days prior. Becca was really nervous about it. She knew that Cody would be a good father if he was the father but Becca wanted Randy to be the father. Randy had just gotten back from a show. He decided to go talk to John. He went to his room and knocked on the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" John asked.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The situation we've found ourselves in." John moved aside. Randy went in.

"The only reason I'm not beating the shit out of you right is because I don't want upset Becca while she's pregnant."

"You don't think this cold shoulder routine is upsetting her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't said more then two words to her since she told you we're back together."

"I'm mad."

"I know you're mad but get over it." "I love Becca, John." "I love her as much as you love Andrea."

"Ha."

"I do."

"Really?" "Did you love her when you were fucking Brie for a month behind her back?"

"I'm not perfect, I've made mistakes." "People make mistakes." "I'll never make that one again."

"I'm just supposed to take your word for that?" "Becca had a good thing going with Cody until you messed it up." "You couldn't keep your filthy hands to yourself."

"John, I'm gonna ask Becca to marry me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want your blessing."

"My blessing?" "Give me a break." "What if you're not the father of the baby?" "Huh?" "What then?"

"That doesn't matter to me." "Even if it's not mine I still want to marry her."

"Yeah, that's what you say now."

"Are you gonna do this to the baby to?" "Are you gonna be a selfish dick and push it away?"

"I'd never do that to my grandchild."

"Really?" "You're doing it to your daughter." Randy went for the door and turned back around. "You know." "You never struck me as the kind of vengeful bastard that's willing to break his daughter's heart." "All because you hate her boyfriend." Randy left slamming the door behind him.

The next afternoon Becca was Randy's hotel room asleep. She'd fallen asleep waiting for him to come back. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said tiredly. "Yes." She said sitting up. "Yes." "Thank you." She hung up.

A few seconds later the front door opened. Randy came into the bedroom.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I just got off the phone with my doctor's office."

"Do they have the results?"

"Yeah." "Cody's not the father." She said smiling. Randy smiled to. He went and sat on the bed the hugged and kissed. "The doctor told me what the baby is."

"What is it?"

"A little girl." She said happily.

"A girl?"

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Randy put his hand on Becca's stomach and looked at it.

"Daddy knew you were his." "All the time."

"Whoa." "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, she kicked." "Saying hi to mommy and daddy, huh?" "Wait until I tell your big sister." "Daddy loves you." He kissed her stomach.


	40. Chapter 40

Four months had passed. Becca was due next week. She still hadn't spoken to John. She wished he could be more like Andrea. Becca could tell Andrea still didn't like her with Randy but she was at least making an effort to be supportive. Two months ago Becca had moved back in with Randy. Today was Randy's birthday. Becca was at home asleep in bed.

"Becca, wake up." Randy said softly. She opened her eyes and sat up. "I made you breakfast."

"You made me breakfast?" "Honey it's your birthday."

"And for my birthday I wanted to make you breakfast." He said putting the tray in front of her. He got in bed next to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I knew my girls would be hungry."

Becca had just finished her meal.

"That was delicious." She said. "Oh, happy birthday."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"Want anything special?" She asked smiling.

"Let me get rid of these dishes and I'll tell you." Randy was only gone for a few minutes. When he came back he sat back down next to her. "There is something I want for my birthday." "I've wanted it for a long time now." Randy opened up the nightstand drawer and pulled out a ring. "The only thing I want for my birthday is for you to be my wife." "Becca, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

Later that afternoon Becca was in the kitchen and Randy was in the living room. Becca came into the living room.

"My water just broke." Becca said.

"Let's go."

Five hours later Becca was delivering. She was holding Randy's hand.

"You're doing so good baby." Randy said.

"Push." The doctor said. Becca pushed and heard crying a few seconds later. She passed out.

An hour later she came to. She looked up and saw Randy holding the baby.

"Look mommy's awake." Randy said. He went over to Becca and handed her to her.

"Oh my god Randy." She said as she cried tears of joy. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mommy."

"What do you think of the name, Jessie?"

"I like it." "She's definitely the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Randy said. Andrea walked in

"Mom." Becca said happily.

"Hi." Andrea said walking over to the bed.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet you're granddaughter." "This is Jessie."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Andrea took her.

"Hi Jessie." "I'm your grandma." "She's beautiful Becca."

"I know." "Randy asked me to marry him today."

"Congratulations." "Hi Randy."

"Hi." Randy said.

"Is dad coming?" Becca asked.

"I don't know." "He knows I left to come here."

Five hours later visiting hours were over. Andrea went to her hotel to get some sleep.

"I can't believe it." Becca said sadly. "My dad really didn't come." She put her hands to her face and started to cry. Randy hugged her.

"It's ok baby." "Ssh, don't cry." "It's ok."

"I thought for sure he would come." She said through her tears. "How could he do this to me?" "To Jessie?"

"I know." Ssh, calm down."

A half hour later Jessie was back in the nursery. John came down the hall and went into the nursery. He found Jessie and picked her up.

"Hi." John said. "Your mommy named you Jessie, huh?" "That's a pretty name." "I'm your grandpa." "Grandpa John." "You are so adorable." "You look just like your mommy's baby pictures." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Jessie." "I have to go but I'll see you soon." He put her down and left.


	41. Chapter 41

Three months had passed. Becca loved being a mother. She was going back to work in two days. She was furious with John. He still made no attempt to contact her. She and Jessie were in the living room. Jessie was in her playpen. Randy walked through the door.

"I'm home." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." Randy walked over to the playpen. "Hey you." He picked up Jessie. "Did you miss daddy?" "Daddy missed you." "You're growing like a weed." He kissed her cheek. With Jessie in his arms he sat on the couch. He and Becca kissed. "What about you?" "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did."

"Everyone can't wait to have you back."

"I bet my dad can." "That jerk."

"Don't call him that."

"Why?"

"I know you miss him."

"No I don't." "I'm mad at him."

"Yeah because he hurt your feelings." "What he's doing is wrong but I know you want him in your life more then anything."

"Why can't he be more like my mom?"

"I don't know."

"I'd like to think that's once we're married he'll finally accept you but I doubt it."

"I could try talking to him again but I don't think it'll help."

"It's no use." "I'll just have to get married without him." "I just hope for Jessie's sake he eventually wants to see her."

Two nights later Becca was at the arena. She pushed the stroller into the Divas Locker Room.

"Hey." AJ said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Aw, is this Jessie?"

"Yeah."

"Well look at you." AJ said leaning down towards Jessie. "You are just the cutest little thing." She looked at Becca. "Becca I'm sorry." "I still don't like or trust Randy but if he's want makes you happy, I have no right telling you who to be with."

"Thanks."

"How do you like being a mom?"

"I love it."

"How are Andrea and John taking it?"

"Mom's actually ok this time around but my dad's just as stubborn as ever." Eva Marie came running into the locker room.

"Becca you have to get to the hospital." Eva Marie said.

"What's a matter?"

"Your dad was in a car accident."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know." "Randy's right outside the door waiting for you."

Becca went out into the hall.

"Randy what happened?" Becca asked.

"I don't know." "Your mom's already on a plane." "I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can."

"Ok."

Becca went to the hospital. Randy came two hours later. Becca was in the waiting room when Randy got there.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"A drunk driver swerved into my dad's lane from other side of the road and hit him." "Some kind of pipe or something flew from the guys backseat." "It went through my dad's front windshield and through his right shoulder." "He's loss a lot of blood because of it." "He's stable for now but he needs a blood transfusion fast or he's gonna die." "My blood isn't a match."

"Die?" Randy said shocked.

"I can't lose my dad Randy." She said starting to cry. "I can't." They hugged.

"I'm gonna get tested." "John's gonna be fine."

They tested Randy's blood and it matched. Now Randy was sitting in a bed next to John's having the procedure done. He just hoped the blood took. He knew it would kill Becca and the rest of the family if anything happened to John.


	42. Chapter 42

John was responding to the blood. He was going to be ok. After Randy finished the transfusion. He picked up Jessie and went back to the hotel to get some rest. Becca and Andrea stayed at the hospital. It was morning Andrea was sleeping in a chair to John's bed and Becca was sleep on a couch in the room. John opened his eyes. He was confused about he was. He looked to his left and saw Andrea sleeping in a chair.

"Andrea." He said. Andrea opened her eyes. She stood and leaned over John's bed.

"Hi baby."

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." "Some kind of piece of metal went through your shoulder and you almost bled to death."

"Dad." Becca said. She ran over and hugged him. John heard you start to cry.

"It's ok Becca." John said. "I'm gonna be ok."

"Thanks to Randy, yes you are."

"Randy?"

"Didn't mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You needed a blood transfusion or you would've died." "Randy gave you his blood so you would live."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Is he here?"

"He's at the hotel with Jessie."

"I saw her." "After visiting hours I came to the hospital." "I picked her up and I held her, I talked to her." "She's so beautiful."

"I didn't think you cared."

"Of course I care." "I love Jessie." "And I love you."

"I love you too dad." They hugged. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Is Randy coming later?"

"Yeah."

"When he gets here send on in I wanna talk to him."

"Ok."

Two hours later Randy was at the hospital. He went into John's room.

"You wanted to see me?" Randy asked.

"Becca told me what you did for me." "Thank you."

"I couldn't let you die." "Your family depends on you to much." "Plus I wouldn't want you to die."

"Well since I almost died I guess it's about time I smartened up." "I love Becca a lot."

"I love her to."

"I know that." "I need to try to be more trusting of you." "Especially if I want Becca and Jessie in my life." "If you guys would still like to have me I'd love to be part of the wedding."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." "Becca wants you there." "I do to."

"I'm sorry." "I was just dwelling so much on what I've done in the past, I couldn't see how much you'd changed." "Come here."

"Why?"

"Can't I give my future son-in-law a hug?"

"Sure." They hugged.

"I'll treat Becca right I promise."

"I know."

"I'm glad you finally came around." "Dad."

"Does that sound weird to you?"

"Yeah."

"Good then it's not just me." They laughed.

"Here I know what'll cheer you up." "I'll be right back." A few seconds later Randy came back holding Jessie. "Look Jessie, there's grandpa." "Let's go say hi." Randy handed Jessie to John. He held her with his good arm.

"You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." "I promise grandpa will never be away from you that long ever again." "When I get better I wanna take you home with me." "You can spend a few days with me, grandma Andrea and uncle James." "It'll be fun."

**No update tomorrow I have tickets to Raw.**


	43. Chapter 43

Six months had passed John was better. The wedding was tomorrow. Becca was so happy the family finally accepted Randy. She couldn't wait to be married to Randy. Randy and John were going out to have a few beers. Randy was waiting for John to come pick him up.

"Now you two behave yourselves." Becca said.

"Don't worry I'm sure John will keep me in line."

"He better."

"Come on baby, don't you trust me."

"Of course I do."

"Have a good time with AJ tonight."

"I will." They kissed.

"Mmm, on second thought maybe I can forget my bachelor party so we can stay here in bed."

"You're so bad"

"That's one of the things you love about me right?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Randy said. It was John. "What's up man?"

"Not much." John said.

"Hi dad." Becca said.

"Hi Becca." "Ready to make an honest man out of Randy tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She said laughing.

"Let be just say bye to Becca and we'll go." Randy said. He turned to Becca.

"Bye baby." They kissed.

"Bye." "See you tomorrow."

"Alright."

The next day Becca was getting ready to walk down the isle.

"You look so beautiful Becca." John said.

"Thanks dad." "I'm glad you finally came around."

"If you're happy, I'm happy." They heard her music. "Ready."

"Yeah."

As John walked Becca down the isle he did it with pride.

"Becca do you take Randy for husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Becca said.

"Randy do take Becca for your wife."

"I do." Randy said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." You may kiss the bride they kissed.

After the reception they went to a honeymoon suite. Randy carried Becca into the room and laid her down on the bed. They kissed.

"I'm so happy." Becca said in-between kisses.

"Me to." He looked at her. "I love you Mrs. Orton."

"And I love you Mr. Orton." They kissed.

**That was the last chapter. I don't think I'm gonna do the island story. Realistically I don't see how it could work. I do have other ideas, one of which being John has this best friend that he's known since childhood she falls into some hard times and John offers her the guesthouse for awhile and his girlfriend Nikki Bella doesn't like that. Or does anyone have any requests?**


End file.
